Amantes
by DreaLirm-Oink
Summary: Su matrimonio era inestable. Las peleas, la creciente desconfianza, las noches donde él no llegaba a dormir y los días en que no se dirigían la palabra estaban hartando a Mikasa. / Rivamika y leve Eremika / HIATUS /
1. Capitulo cero

Después de una breve pero lastimera discusión con Eren, Mikasa salió de su hogar como alma que lleva al diablo y condujo hacia el café donde hacía días había acordado de verse con Sasha.

Estaba furiosa, indignada y dolida por lo que unos minutos atrás había sucedido. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? El tan sólo recordarlo le causaba un terrible dolor de cabeza, por lo que apretó el volante con demasiada fuerza para dejar salir aunque sea un poco los sentimientos que justo en ese instante hacían una huelga dentro de sí.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le dijo Eren desde la cocina, enarcando una ceja.

—Saldre a desayunar con Sasha. —Respondió ella buscando entre su bolsa las llaves de su automóvil.

—¿Desayunar? Es una broma ¿no? —Eren se levantó de la mesa y cruzó sus brazos sin despegar la mirada de su esposa, estaba empezando a enfadarse— Me levanté a las 7 de la puta mañana para revisar algunas carpetas y cuando acabé lo único que pensé fue en hacer el jodido desayuno para que lo compartieramos ambos.

—Y te lo agradezco. —Exclamó ella sin perder su tono de voz suave— Pero ayer te dije que saldría con Sasha.

—No, no me lo dijiste.

—Si, lo hice.

—Porfavor Mikasa, ¿crees que estoy loco? Si me lo hubieras dicho lo recordaría. ¡Pero no lo hiciste, así que no vas a ningún lado y te sientas a desayunar aquí mismo! —Alzó la voz, casi gritándole.

Ella fijó sus orbe grises sobre él con enojo— Te dije ayer en la tarde que hoy saldría con Sasha...

—¡Y yo ya te dije que no lo hiciste! —Y ahí iba de nuevo, estaba por explotar y cuando eso sucedía, la contagiaba— ¡Y aunque me hubieras dicho me importa una mierda así que trae tu culo aquí ahora mismo por que créeme que no me fue fácil hacer el puto desayuno!

—¿Sabes algo? Tu y tu apestoso desayuno pueden irse a la mierda, ¡que no me hayas escuchado por estar todo el maldito día metido en tu trabajo no es mi culpa! —Mikasa se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia el recibidor con Eren pisándole los talones.

—¿¡Maldito!? ¡Gracias a él tienes alimento que meterte a la jodida boca!

—¡Claro, por que eres el único que trabaja en esta casa! —Gritó sarcásticamente— Hazme un favor y cállate. —Finalizó con voz fría y se marchó de ahí, dejando a su esposo con las palabras en la boca.

Realmente odiaba pelear con él y sobre todo por cosas sin importancia. Pero así era él. En esos años cuando ambos iban a la universidad y ella lo conoció siempre notó cierta actitud poco tolerante y explosiva en él. Era común verlo enojado, quejándose de todo y jurando vengarse de aquello que odiaba. Pero aquella imperfección pasó de largo para ella en el momento en que se enamoró de él. Durante su noviazgo las cosas sucedieron con tanta "dulzura" y nunca había cabida para las discusiones. Pero desde que habían cumplido su 4to aniversario de casados, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Mikasa aparcó en el estacionamiento del restaurante y fue a su encuentro con Sasha, encontrándola dentro sentada en una mesa. Desde el momento en que la saludó, su amiga no pasó desapercibida la expresión de mal humor que tenía la pelinegra.

—Dejame adivinar, ¿otra discusión con Eren? —Le preguntó con las cejas alzadas. Obtuvo su respuesta en el momento en que Mikasa rodó sus ojos.

—Cada día está más insoportable. Supongo que nuestra próxima discusión se desatará si mañana amanezco con el cabello más largo. —Estaba molesta, pero no pudo evitar bromear un poco.

—Mikasa... sé que éstas cosas no me incumben, pero tienen que tratar de hablar. Si no resuelven sus problemas su relación se convertirá en una tóxica.

Sasha era su mejor amiga desde la secundaria y ella siempre era su oído y hombro en el cual llorar de ser necesario. Por lo que no le molestaba en absoluto que le hablara sobre su matrimonio, al contrario, siempre recurría a ella cuando necesitaba consejos.

—Yo losé, créeme que losé. Pero no tengo el tiempo necesario para hablar con él. Sabes que todo el tiempo estoy en el laboratorio, con trabajo y apenas y pude hacer a un lado ciertas cosas que tenía para hoy solo por estar un rato contigo. —Suspiró con cansancio.

—¡Entonces libérate un poco de tu trabajo! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto estrés debes de tener ahora mismo? Además, ¿cuando fue la última vez que estuviste a solas con Eren? —Preguntó la castaña, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—¡Sasha! —Exclamó la azabache con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas— ¿Acaso quieres gritarlo?

—Oh, porfavor Mikasa, sólo contéstame.

La aludida se quedó callada durante un par de segundos, bajó la vista y trató de rememorar cuando fue la última vez que había intimado con su esposo. Cuando halló la respuesta no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida.

—D-Desde mi cumpleaños. —Contestó en un susurro.

—Estás bromeando ¿cierto? —Sasha la miró con pesadez, y al notar que su amiga no contestaba, abrió tanto la boca que seguro tocaría el piso— ¡Mikasa ya van a ser cuatro meses desde eso!

No lo había pensando desde entonces. Nunca fue una chica necesitada del sexo. Lo disfrutaba, claro y más cuando era Eren quien la tocaba y besaba, pero tenía 27 años, estaba casada, trabajaba en un laboratorio de tercer nivel y sumado a eso todavía estaba estudiando para conseguir su doctorado. Nunca tenía tiempo para nada y Eren tampoco, todo el tiempo estaba metido en su oficina, y si no estaba ahí seguro se encontraba en el tribunal. Trabajar en uno de los bufetes de abogados más prestigiados de la ciudad consumían mucho tiempo de su vida. O eso pensaba Mikasa.

Así que en definitiva, su matrimonio no era nada estable. Amaba a su esposo, de verdad que lo hacía, pero tenía muchas otras cosas en mente y sumado a las discusiones y peleas que tenía con el y que siempre tenía que afrontar, estaban debilitándola, cansándola, hartándola. Y tarde o temprano, aquella barrera de paciencia y felicidad se caería en millones de pedazos al suelo, obligándola a buscar consuelo en alguien más.

Y ese alguien estaba más próximo a llegar de lo que ella pensaba.


	2. Capitulo uno

Su despertador sonó interrumpiendo así sus sueños. Se removió en la cama provocando pequeños quejidos en la persona que dormía a su lado. Extendió un brazo y apagó la alarma.

5:50 de la mañana.

Permaneció cinco minutos sobre el colchón y luego se levantó para ir a darse una ducha.

Más tarde, cuando el reloj marcaba las 6:30 de la mañana, abandonó su hogar para encaminarse al laboratorio. La mañana estaba fresca y parecía ser un día prometedor, lleno de sol, pájaros cantores y una brisa agradable. Sin embargo Mikasa no distinguía entre un día malo y uno bueno. Para ella todos los días eran grises y duros.

No es que sea infeliz, por que amaba lo que hacía, pero aquellos días cuando todo se le hacía tan frío y cansado se debía a un motivo: había peleado con Eren el día anterior. Y como esto ocurría casi todos los días, pues todos los días eran difíciles y malos. Y lo odiaba, por que durante horas su mente solo pensaba en como resolver sus problemas, en como disculparse y hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad, aún cuando el motivo de sus peleas no sea su culpa. Y cuando lograba despejar esos pensamientos, un dolor estomacal se hacía presente cuando se daba cuenta de que en un par de horas llegaría a casa y aún no se había contentado con Eren, volviendo todo tan difícil.

Mikasa entró a las instalaciones y al cruzar la puerta que daba paso a las áreas del laboratorio, se encontró con Jean, uno de sus compañeros.

—Buenos días, Mikasa. —Saludó el chico con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas al tiempo que le extendía un vaso con café y su bata.

—Buenos días, Jean. Gracias. —Después de colocarse la bata, agarró el café y se marchó a su oficina.

Sabía que el pobre sentía algo por ella, y le daba pena no poder corresponder sus sentimientos, pero hacia mucho tiempo que dejó de preocuparse en tratarlo bien como consuelo por no hacerle caso, pues estaba casada y su posición en el trabajo le exigía tratar a todos de manera laboral. Mikasa no podía dar una mala imagen o ir por allí dándole alas a todos sus enamorados, pues a parte de que ella ya había enlazado su vida con la de alguien más, siendo la hija del dueño del laboratorio se esperaba un comportamiento correcto de su parte.

Y el día transcurrió de manera monótona. Pasó algunas horas revisando informes, presupuestos y, claro, libros de hematologia. Y otras horas las pasó inspeccionando el correcto funcionamiento de las áreas del lugar. Todo esto hasta que dieron las tres de la tarde. Se marchó del establecimiento y fue hasta su hogar.

Cuando llegó no se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie. El auto de Eren no estaba y la casa se encontraba en total silencio, después de todo, el debía estar en su trabajo.

Subió las escaleras y fue a darse un corto baño. En una hora tendría que ir a una conferencia que le ayudaría en su estudio. Estaba a jueves y el sábado presentaría un exámen en la escuela que, tenía indicios de ser muy difícil. Cuando se hubo cambiado por una blusa blanca de manga larga y botones y un pantalón de mezclilla, bajó a la cocina y decidió dejarle una nota a Eren.

"He ido a una plática educativa para mi exámen del sábado. En el refrigerador he dejado una ensalada con salmón.

Llegaré en la noche, no me marques por que no contestaré.

Mikasa."

Tras dejar la nota en la mesa, dio rumbo hacia la Universidad.

El aula audiovisual que es donde se llevaría a cabo la conferencia estaba repleta de gente de todas las edades, aunque Mikasa pudo observar que casi todos eran ya personas mayores. No tenía ánimos ni el interés de saludar a ciertos conocidos, por lo que decidió dirigirse a las butacas y tomar asiento en los lugares más cercanos al escenario.

Más tarde, la conferencia dio inicio y un par de expertos pasaron a exponer ciertos temas. Sus monólogos no eran para nada cortos. Según la guía la conferencia era de 4 a 9 de la noche, y todavía quedaban dos horas más. Al terminar el penúltimo expositor, la sala se llenó de aplausos y Mikasa le hechó un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca mientras, inconscientemente dejaba salir un bostezo.

—Muy bien, para dar casi finalidad a esta conferencia, hemos solicitado la presencia de uno de los genios más capacitados y exitosos del país. Por favor, recibamos al Químico Clínico, Levi Ackerman.

Nuevamente, la sala se llenó de aplausos y unos cuantos chiflidos. Sin embargo Mikasa no entendía a qué se debía tanto alboroto. Sí, conocía al tal Levi Ackerman por que sus maestros siempre lo habían mencionado en sus clases como un claro ejemplo de capacidad y superación, pero a decir verdad, Mikasa no veía nada de especial en él dejando a un lado su innata inteligencia.

El hombre hizo presencia en el escenario y Mikasa no pudo evitar dejar de verlo. Era muy atractivo, tenía que reconocer y la manera tan elegante y masculina con la que se movía y expresaba eran dignos de admirar. Durante las dos horas que el hombre estuvo hablando, exponiendo y contestando preguntas Mikasa no se perdió ni un solo detalle, y su libreta de apuntes estaba repleta de información brindada por el hombre.

Al principio no había tenido ni una pizca de interés por saber que era aquello que ese hombre podría ofrecerle, pero en cuanto comenzó a hablar, Mikasa sintió su cuerpo ponerse a flor de piel al escuchar tanto conocimiento venir de una sola persona. Eran ese tipo de cosas las que hacían que su humor mejorara. Estaba contenta y, utilizando sus influencias, consiguió acercarse a Levi.

—Hola, me presento, mi nombre es Mikasa. —El hombre se dio la vuelta y la miró de pies a cabeza.

—Es un gusto. —Exclamó mientras estrechaba la mano que Mikasa le había tendido.

—No, no. El gusto ha sido totalmente mío. Verlo en el escenario hablando es una de las mejores cosas que me pudieron ocurrir este día. De verdad que me ha dejado sin palabras, y quería hacérselo saber.

—Gracias. —Le dijo, esbozando una muy ligera sonrisa.

—Ha sido un placer, hasta luego. —Se despidió la azabache y dio media vuelta para marcharse de la sala, todo esto, con la intensa mirada de Levi siguiéndola, hasta que la perdió de vista cuando ella cruzó la puerta.

—Mikasa. —Susurró el hombre para sí mismo.

—¡Eren, ¿ya estás aquí?! —Exclamó Mikasa una vez que se hubo adentrado a su hogar, encontrándolo de la misma manera a como había estado horas atrás cuando llegó del trabajo.

Se dirigió a la cocina y vio que la nota seguía intacta, causando que su mirada se ensombreciera. Cerró momentáneamente sus ojos y tras unos minutos, en los que un remolino de enojo, tristeza y desesperación la invadieron, los abrió y decidió sacar la ensalada del refrigerador.

De nuevo se encontraba sola, cenando sola y sintiendo cada vez más la soledad en cada una de las paredes de su "hogar", si es que así se le podía decir.

Aquella noche se fue a dormir sin nadie a su lado.

Los días siguientes pasaron sin ningún cambio. La tarde siguiente de la conferencia, cuando Mikasa llegó del trabajo a su hogar y se encontró con Eren, lo único que sucedió fue el desato de una fuerte discusión. Donde Mikasa le recriminó por haber llegado a dormir hasta altas horas de la noche y acabó con Eren marchandose hacia Dios sabe donde.

El sábado fue a la universidad y presentó su exámen. Cuando se desocupo tuvo que ir al laboratorio mirar como se encontraba el guardia de seguridad y estando ahí recibió una llamada de su padre.

—Mikasa, espero que mañana no tengas ningún plan. —Le había dicho, sonando tan imponente y seco.

—Me parece que no. —Le contestó ella de la misma manera.

—Pues bien, mañana en la noche te quiero en compañía de Eren en mi casa. Será una cena, donde quiero presentarte a un ejemplar invitado.

—Mph. —Dijo a modo de afirmación, para después colgar la llamada.

Su relación con su padre nunca había sido tan buena. Durante su niñez casi nunca pudo pasar tiempo con el, pues al tratarse de Jeremy Ackerman, el médico más grande de la ciudad, poco podía dedicarle tiempo a su hija. Por lo que el único soporte que tuvo ella en su infancia fue su madre.

Y después, cuando ésta murió Mikasa solo tenía 15 años y lo que vino después fue demasiado duro. Su padre comenzó a exigirle la mejor de las calificaciones en la escuela. Ella nunca tuvo novios o amigos, más que Sasha, y todo por el simple hecho de que Jeremy era muy exigente y estricto en cuanto a la educación de su única hija se trataba.

La única vez que Mikasa se acercó para pedirle permiso de salir a una fiesta, su padre la miró con una expresión aterradora y se limitó a decir: "la heredera del mejor médico de la ciudad sólo debe tener tiempo para sus estudios."

A partir de ese momento se convirtió en una esclava de la escuela y esto la ayudó a convertirse siempre en la mejor de su clase dándole la oportunidad de estudiar en la máxima casa de estudios. Y estaba orgullosa de su padre, por que ella más que nadie sabía que todo lo que su padre tenía no lo consiguió con un golpe de suerte, lo consiguió con mucho esfuerzo, dedicación y estudio, de la misma manera que ella había conseguido todo lo que tenía. Y lo quería, por que a fin de cuentas era su padre, pero no podía decir que lo amaba. Por que uno de sus mayores defectos consistía en nunca olvidar. Y ella nunca olvidó lo que pensar en su pasado le provocaba. Tuvo todo y a la vez nada.

Su padre la había decepcionado y ahora, no sólo él. Eren estaba decepcionándola cada vez más con todos esos arranques de ira que tenía, provocándole un triste vacío.


	3. Capitulo dos

Habían decidido tragarse su orgullo y tratar de olvidar aquella última discusion que (inconscientemente) los estaba alejando cada vez más, solo para poder tener una buena presentación ante el padre de Mikasa.

Eren más que nadie admiraba al padre de su esposa por ser un hombre lleno de grandeza y tenacidad, por lo que siempre intentaba dar una buena imagen de él. Y esa noche no era la excepción, el matrimonio Jaeger-Ackerman lucía impecable. El chico iba vestido con un traje de lino negro, llevando de transfondo una camisa azul marino y un moño en la parte del cuello. Mikasa por otra parte llevaba un vestido largo de terciopelo negro con tonos azul marino. Dejaba al descubierto gran parte de la espalda y daba un sensual pero discreto vistazo al escote de la chica.

El camino fue algo silencioso, intercambiaron un par de palabras donde Eren se preguntó que habría de cenar y otras donde Mikasa se preguntaba quién sería el invitado estrella. Cuando llegaron se detuvieron frente a la puerta y la chica intentó acomodar el moño de su esposo, cosa que irritó al chico y terminó dándole un manotazo como modo de que lo deje como estaba. Un segundo después de esto, la inmensa puerta se abrió dejando ver al mayordomo, quién les indicó que entraran y si dirigan al comedor. Estando a unos pasos del lugar, ambos escucharon risas y al entrar Mikasa dio un leve respingo de sorpresa. ¿Cómo no se lo imaginó antes?

-Ah, Mikasa. -Exclamó su padre borrando su sonrisa de inmediato. Si, así era ese hombre. Pocas veces sonreía, y cuando lo hacía el gesto solo estaba presente un par de segundos- Tan puntuales como siempre. Acérquense, les quiero presentar al hombre más ejemplar y asombroso que he conocido.

El cumplido no pasó desapercibido por nadie, sobre todo para Eren, quién recibió un pequeño pinchazo en el estómago al escuchar a su suegro expresarse de esa manera de otro hombre que no era él. Y el invitado, al posar sus ojos en aquella joven que había ingresado a la sala no pudo evitar sentirse igual o un poco menos sorprendido que la azabache.

-Jeremy, no me digas que esta preciosura es tu hija. -Exclamó el invitado con una ceja alzada y la sonrisa más socarrona- No hace falta que nos presentemos, ¿o sí?

-No, no hace falta. -Mikasa le tendió una mano y él la recibió con un deje gustoso, depositando un gentil beso sobre el dorso de su mano.

-Levi, ¿no me digas que ya se conocen? -Preguntó el mayor, con una mirada que mostraba cierta conformidad.

-Si, así es. La conocí apenas esta semana, en la conferencia donde me presenté.

De repente, la conversación se había envuelto sobre tres personas, dejando a Eren fuera de ésta y sintiéndose incómodo e irritado. ¿Quién demonios era ese tal Levi y con qué confianza se atrevía a robarle la atención de su esposa y suegro? Como sea, se sintió aliviado al ver que la cena ya estaba lista. Tomaron asiento y la comida empezó a ser servida.

-Entonces, ¿de qué conferencia hablan? -Preguntó Eren entre confundido y curioso.

El recuerdo de la nota intacta sobre la mesa llegó a Mikasa, haciéndola sentir molesta, sin embargo escondió su malestar y tomó su copa, de la que bebió un sorbo después de contestar:

-Una de la que no te enteraste por estar en el trabajo. -Tanto Eren como Levi percibieron cierto tono de veneno en las palabras de la pelinegra, más sin embargo no comentaron nada al respecto.

-¿Y...quién eres tú? -Preguntó de golpe, refiriéndose al de ojos esmeralda.

-Es el esposo de mi hija. -Contestó Jeremy, robándole las palabras al preguntado.

-Oh, ya veo. -Una extraña expresión se posó sobre el rostro de Levi, sin embargo se borró casi al instante- ¿Y también estás dentro del mundo de la medicina?

-No. Soy abogado.

-Ah.

La cena transcurrió en un breve silencio y con una cómoda normalidad, donde cierto pelinegro no podía despegar su mirada de aquella joven que tenía enfrente.

Los únicos que hablaban la mayoría del tiempo eran Jeremy y Levi, Mikasa era la más callada, aunque de a ratos respondía preguntas que tanto Levi como Eren le hacían. Extrañamente, sintió que ambos peleaban por su atención, pero se dio cuenta de que era un pensamiento muy patético, así que lo desechó al instante. Cuando la cena terminó, el personal recogió los platos, aunque ninguno se levantó de la mesa, pues el plan parecía ser seguir conversando. Mikasa no tenía ánimos de seguir un minuto más allí, a diferencia de Eren; y sabía que no tendría la aprobación ni de su padre ni de su esposo para marcharse de una buena vez de ahí, así que, resignada, se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor en dirección al baño con la excusa de que iría al tocador.

Estuvo un par de minutos ahí, mirándose al espejo y luego, permitiéndose fumar un cigarrillo, que dejó a medio acabar pues, sea como sea, no le terminaba de agradar el hecho de fumar. Salió entonces y sin dar siquiera cuatro pasos, sintió como una mano la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia uno de los pasillos menos iluminados aprisionándola contra la pared. Su estupefacción fue inmensa cuando se encontró frente a Levi.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Dijo pasados unos segundos, cuando al fin pudo articular palabra.

-Tsk, yo también ya estaba harto de estar ahí. -Le dijo con voz seca.

-Suéltame. -Exigió, ignorando lo que el había dicho antes. Levi se acercó aprisionando aún más el cuerpo femenino a la pared.

-Te parecerá atrevido, pero desde que te vi en la conferencia no he dejado de afirmar lo hermosa que eres. -Confesó con voz ronca y relajada. Esto, marcó una diferencia en la chica, quién logró sentirse avergonzada y sobre todo, sorprendida.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Eres un acosador!

-Quiza, pero tengo razón. -Sus azules e intimidades ojos hicieron conexión con los grises de ella, provocando de repente que Mikasa permaneciera quieta. Y él, utilizó esto como ventaja para así poder acercar más su rostro al de ella hasta lograr un roce entre ambos labios, aunque el no pudo contenerse y lo que empezó como un roce, se convirtió en un beso hambriento. Mikasa permaneció estática, sin creer lo que ocurría, pero segundos más tarde, sin poder resistirse, correspondió el beso. Sintió en ese momento recorrer todo su cuerpo un potente escalofrío y, antes de quedarse sin aire, su subconsciente la bombardeó con gritos y regaños acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que logró reaccionar y atinó a darle una bofetada al Químico, cortando el beso.

-¡Estás loco! -Le gritó y tras esto, se marchó torpemente de ahí, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón latiendole a mil.

Levi se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde había recibido el duro impacto, "tiene mano dura" pensó, formándose una muy ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Mikasa regresó al comedor notó no había nadie ahí, entonces se encaminó al salón encontrándose con Eren y su padre. Avanzó hacia el castaño y se aferró a sus brazos, tomando por sorpresa al chico, pero al instante de esto el envolvió un brazo sobre su cintura, estrechandola hacia él.

Trató de despejar su mente de lo que hacía tan sólo unos minutos había pasado cuando el causante de lo sucedido hizo acto de presencia.

-Jeremy, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero acabo de recibir una llamada. -Entró al salón y Mikasa notó que traía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Trabajo? -Quiso saber el hombre.

-No, no. Algo peor. Ya sabes que cuando una mujer reclama tu presencia a su lado, simplemente no puedes negarte a menos que quieras conservar las bolas. -Bromeó. Al instante ambos hombres rieron en una breve carcajada, tomando por el pelo al matrimonio que solo los observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Comprendo, pues anda ya hombre. Imagino que seguirás en la ciudad, ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto, mis vacaciones aquí serán algo largas y, apasionadas, espero. -Agregó mirando de soslayo a la pelinegra, quién solo pudo desviar la vista.

Con la partida del invitado se dio por finalizada la cena así que, de igual manera el matrimonio se despidió y dieron rumbo hasta su hogar.

-Nunca había visto a tu padre reír. -Comentó Eren con amargura y la mirada fija en el camino.

-Yo tampoco. -Admitió ella con un mal sabor de boca.

-¿Y quién es ese tal Levi? No está de sobra decir lo mal que me ha caído. Parece ser un completo imbécil.

-Eso parece. -Concordó ella.

Si bien al principio llegó a sentir admiración por él, por sus avances, estudios y diplomacia, lo único que sentía ahora era desagrado. Se sentía muy ofendida por sus actos y también furiosa, aunque avergonzada. Sin embargo, aquella noche su malestar se apaciguo cuando al recostarse en la cama, los brazos de Eren la envolvieron.

Lo que daba por que todas las noches fueran así.

La mañana siguiente Mikasa entró al laboratorio con un aspecto algo curioso, habia logrado dormir bien gracias a la cercanía de su adorado Eren pero en cuanto abrió los ojos y recordó el incidente del beso, su tranquilidad y buen humor se esfumó. Estaba hecha un lío y por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Cuando tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio e intentó firmar un par de solicitudes su mente se desconcentro totalmente y sin darse cuenta ya estaba rememorando aquel comprometedor suceso. Recordó que en el momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto se sintió sumamente sorprendida, de ahí no pudo resistirse ante lo bien que esos labios encajaban sobre los suyos y todo pareció durar una eternidad. Pero en esos momentos, recordaba todo con un sin fin de detalles. Sus piernas se habían debilitado, el rostro le ardía y en su estómago se producía un cosquilleo. Recordó así mismo lo bien que se movían los labios ajenos y lo húmedos y suaves que eran. Fue un beso caliente, hambriento y desconocido.

Y ahí, en el silencio de su oficina, Mikasa se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ansiaba volver a verlo y que necesitaba denuevo el contacto de su boca sobre la suya.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Jean abrió la puerta y le dejó un recado.

—El Sr. Ackerman está en la entrada.

—¿Qué? —Mikasa lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Dijo que ha venido en compañía de alguien para inspeccionar el funcionamiento del laboratorio. —Jean tenía ese usual sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, pero eso era lo de menos.

—¿Funcionamiento? Pero si la próxima revisión es hasta dentro de un mes. —Hechó un suspiro y guardó las solicitudes en una carpeta— Dile que estaré ahí en unos segundos.

Tras esto, el joven se marchó y luego unos breves minutos, la pelinegra abandonó su oficina para ir al encuentro con su padre. Cuando llegó a la recepción y alzó la vista casi se fue de bruces al ver quién acompañaba a su padre. Sin embargo guardó la calma y mantuvo su postura.

—Jean me dijo que estás aquí para la revisión pero ésta no es si no hasta dentro de un mes. —Mikasa se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a Jeremy, quería tener el menor contacto con el otro.

—Mikasa, ¿es así como debes saludar a alguien? —El hombre la miró con molestia— Le he pedido a Levi que venga aquí para mostrarle el laboratorio y, de esta manera, verificar que no hayan errores o fallas.

—Padre, porfavor, el Sr. Levi ha dicho que...

—Llámame Levi, porfavor. —El pelinegro la interrumpió, dedicándole a su vez una galán sonrisa, que la hizo estremecer.

—E-el ha dicho que está en sus vacaciones. ¿Por qué molestarlo? —Continuó.

—Bueno, sí, he dicho que estoy de vacaciones pero más bien, estoy en un viaje de negocios, uno un poco extenso, esa es la palabra correcta. —Explicó Levi.

—Exactamente. Dando el tema por finalizado, ¿empezamos?

.

Los tres Ackerman estuvieron un mediano lapso de tiempo dentro de las instalaciones, explicando y mostrando a Levi los equipos y la estructura de las áreas. El azabache parecía interesado y escuchaba lo que el médico decía, pero Mikasa notó en más de una ocasión como el tenía la vista fija en ella. Y esto, lejos de disgustarle, la complació. Entonces el Sr. Ackerman recibió una llamada del hospital y tuvo que marcharse disculpándose y dejándole la responsabilidad de seguir con el "recorrido" a Mikasa.

—Realmente ya hemos llegado casi al final. Este espacio es donde almacenamos la basura del RPBI. Al ser un laboratorio de tercer nivel el camión recolector llega cada semana y se lleva la basura almacenada en este espacio. —Explicó con serenidad, estaban de pie frente al dichoso almacén y ambos se percataron de que no había nadie alrededor, pues al tratarse de una habitación que debía permanecer algo alejada de las demás áreas, los únicos ahí presentes eran ellos— Eso es todo. Regresemos. —Mikasa se dio la vuelta e intentó avanzar pero una mano sobre la suya se lo impidió, y de pronto se encontró ansiosa por lo que sabía estaba por venir.

Levi la acorraló contra la pared y pegó su cuerpo al suyo. Sus miradas se encontraron observando en los ojos del otro un gran abismo oscuro, poseído por la lujuria y la ansiedad.

—No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un sólo segundo desde que te vi en la conferencia. —Comenzó él, bajó un poco el rostro y acercó sus labios al cuello de la muchacha— Creí que no te volvería a ver pero el destino cumplió mis deseos cuando tu padre se presentó ante mi y después de eso te vi en la cena. Joder, si tan sólo supieras cuántas ganas tenía de llevarte conmigo ahí mismo. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo por que, sorpresa, estás casada. —Mikasa sólo guardaba silencio mientras escuchaba todo lo que el decía, su corazón latía con fuerza y el mismo cosquilleo que sintió en el estómago cuando se besaron por primera vez estaba presente denuevo— Cuando saliste del comedor con la excusa de que irías al tocador, mis instintos no pudieron controlarse y fui a buscarte, saliste y me desplome por completo, no podía con la limitación de solo observarte, quería más y por eso te besé. Entonces, adivina qué, sigo queriendo más. —Tras esto, subió la cabeza y de manera precipitada atacó los labios de la pelinegra. Ésta dejó escapar un suave gemido que le permitió la entrada a su boca. Metió su lengua y ésta fue recibida por la ajena, el beso tomó un rumbo posesivo, hambriento y necesitado. Mikasa sentía que se desmayaría, sus piernas dejaron de responderle y se aferró al cuerpo masculino quién la recibió gustoso llevando sus manos hasta las nalgas de la joven. Estuvieron minutos, largos minutos compartiendo besos y suspiros. Estaba mal, Mikasa sabía que estaba mal, pero poco podía importarle. Ese hombre era espectacular y con sólo un beso había logrado llevarla a las nubes. Ambos querían más, sin embargo no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado.

—Levi... —Murmuró entre besos pues él se negaba a separarse de su boca y ella también, pero debían detenerse— Basta. —Susurró tratando de separarse— Alguien nos verá. Además estoy casada y por lo que entendí tu también tienes a alguien a tu lado. —Mikasa hizo uso de un poco de fuerza y colocó sus palmas sobre el torso de Levi para separarse.

—Al diablo con ellos, mocosa.

—¿Mocosa? —Frunció el ceño y al ver cómo el se acercaba de nuevo, ejerció más fuerza sobre sus palmas— ¡No! Esto no está bien, además estamos en el laboratorio de mi padre, si alguien nos ve y se lo comunican nos matará a ambos.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces, sólo dame un último beso y me iré.

—Levi...

—Tsk, vamos.

Lo deseaba, claro que lo deseaba pero no podía evitar sentirse insegura, en cualquier momento alguien llegaría con basura para almacenar y la encontrarían compartiendo saliva con alguien que no era su esposo. Sin embargo también supo que el no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que le diera lo que ambos deseaban, así que decidió no perder más tiempo y se acercó para darle un último beso. Él colocó una mano sobre la parte trasera de su nuca como garantía de que si quería escapar ya no lo lograría fácilmente. Volvieron a besarse, el ritmo fue un poco más lento pero de igual manera no dejó de ser húmedo, hambriento y excitante. Cuando se separaron, él la miró fijamente.

—Sé mi amante. —Exclamó con seguridad, robándole el aliento.

—¿Qué?

—Se que eres infeliz a lado de tu esposo, pero de igual manera lo amas y no lo dejarás. Así que, sé mi amante y te enseñaré tantas cosas que te has perdido a lo largo de tu compañía con ese imbécil. Haré que toques el cielo en más de un aspecto y siempre estarás completa. Sé mi amante, Mikasa. Manda todo a la mierda, tienes derecho a ser feliz.

Mikasa se quedó estática y juró que su corazón dejó de bombear sangre, ¿qué era lo que ese hombre le estaba pidiendo? ¿Abandonar a Eren? No, no exactamente. Estaba ofreciéndole placer, conocimiento y felicidad. Pero no estaba bien, definitivamente no estaba bien. Entonces el recuerdo de sus besos, la sensación que estos le habían provocado sobre su cuerpo y la excitación por volver a sentirse mujer la hicieron regresar en sí. Levi Ackerman le estaba pidiendo ser su amante, y demonios, no podía negarse a la petición de un hombre tan atractivo como él.

—Manda todo a la mierda, Mikasa. —Repitió— Prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Tan sólo bastó con ver esos ojos azules de acero para saber la respuesta.

—Está bien.


	4. Capítulo tres

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando aceptó? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que cruzaba por su cabeza cuando cedió? Se dejó llevar por un sentimiento carnal y no pensó las cosas con claridad. Horas después de la proposición de Levi, Mikasa se encerró en su oficina y ocultó el rostro sobre sus brazos. La oscuridad le abrió paso a la meditación de lo que había hecho. Pidió que nadie la molestara y le dio mil y un vueltas al asunto. Se regañó cientas de veces por dejarse llevar, decenas de veces sintió retortijones en el estómago al pensar en lo que sucedería de ahí en adelante y el sentimiento de vergüenza y traición la abofeteo en más de una ocasión cuando a su mente llegaba el rostro de Eren, y por Dios, el de su mismísimo padre también.

Ahora sólo quería desaparecer del mapa, renunciar a todo y comenzar una nueva vida lejos del drama que un romance prohibido provocaba. Su nivel de incomodidad llegaba a niveles insospechados y se sentía como la mujer mas sucia y ruin del mundo. Por lo que no tuvo el valor ni las agallas para contestar las incesantes llamadas que llegaban a su celular, dichas llamadas provenientes de nadie más que Levi. Los días pasaron, días donde no volvió a verlo ni a hablar con él. Días donde estuvo más callada de lo normal y donde su mente se perdía durante horas pensando en como escapar de lo que había hecho. Durante esa semana se ausentó tres días del trabajo usando de excusa que se sentía terriblemente mal, todo esto por si Levi se dignaba a aparecer en el Laboratorio. Lo evitó, no contestó sus llamadas y se refugió en su hogar. Sin embargo su teatro fue demolido cuando su padre la regañó por ausentarse en el trabajo, alegando que más le valía recuperarse pronto o la desheredaría.

Sólo por esto (y por que, a regañadientes admitió que lo que hacía era un acto muy infantil) tuvo que dejar de fingir y se vio obligada a regresar a sus labores. Se alivió cuando Jean le notificó que ningún hombre había ido al laboratorio buscándola. Entonces se hizo a la idea de que Levi se había olvidado de ella y de que en realidad lo que le había propuesto la última vez que se vieron solo había sido un juego. Cuando se hubo convencido de aquello no pudo evitar sentir decepción y, cierta tristeza. Lo que la confundió pues, por una parte, quería alejarse de él y serle enteramente fiel a su esposo, pero por otra parte estaba ansiosa por experimentar algo nuevo, por descubrir cosas a lado de aquel imponente hombre.

De nuevo, se regañó por seguir pensando en él y cuando estuvo dispuesta a ir a la habitación de juntas para ponerse al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, Levi apareció por la puerta, encontrándose frente a ella. Mikasa abrió momentáneamente de más sus orbes grises y sintió como la sangre se drenaba de su sistema, pasados unos segundos se obligó a mantener la postura, lográndolo con éxito.

—Levi...

—No contestas mis llamadas. —Exclamó con dureza. Mikasa lo observó de pies a cabeza en total silencio y no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su parte baja. De pie ahí, apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, el entrecejo fruncido, una expresión de molestia, el cabello ligeramente desordenado, pantalones a la medida, una camisa café con los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho y aquel embriagante olor a colonia de hombre. Ese hombre se asemejaba casi que a un adonis griego y Mikasa no podía evitar sentir una desesperación tremenda por besarlo y estar cerca de él. Pero, ¿desde cuando había empezado a experimentar ese deseo? Quizá haber estado lejos de él durante ese lapso de días y después abrir la puerta de tu oficina y verlo ahí con esa postura tan atractiva había sido el detonante.

—Necesitaba pensar las cosas. —Dijo al fin, con voz casi inexpresiva, irónico puesto que en su interior había toda una explosión de emociones.

—No, Mikasa. Lo que necesitabas es una prueba de lo que puedo hacer para que entiendas, que haber aceptado ser mi amante es la mejor decisión que has tomado. —Exclamó con voz embriagante. Levi se enderezó y por ende Mikasa retrocedió.— Vamos, no juegues.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y para ella no pasó desapercibido cuando oyó como el seguro era colocado. Entonces retrocedió aún más y por cada paso, Levi también avanzaba, hasta que logró aprisionarla contra el escritorio.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas? —Murmuró con incertidumbre.

Él no contestó, se limitó a rodear con un brazo su delgada espalda y a posar una mano sobre su mejilla. Sus ojos la miraban como un león mira a su presa y por unos instantes ella se sintió cohibida, pero sin lugar a dudas, también ansiosa. Sin ningún esfuerzo la sentó encima del escritorio y atacó sus labios en un beso lento y apasionado. Mikasa cerró sus ojos y se permitió el dejarse llevar ante las caricias y el tacto que el le proporcionaba. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que Eren la besó y la tocó con tanta pasión como Levi lo hacía en esos instantes? Pensó ella, y tras esta pregunta toda esa inseguridad e incomodidad pareció esfumarse. No ganaba nada engañandose a sí misma. Levi era el hombre que podría hacerla olvidar la realidad de su triste matrimonio.

Pronto el beso tomó un camino más hambriento, donde Mikasa rodeó las piernas en la cintura de Levi y subió sus manos hasta sus hombros. Empezó a sentir calor cuando los segundos pasaban y ambos se negaban a abandonar los labios del otro. Se estaba convirtiendo en una inofensiva droga. Aunque al final tuvieron que alejarse por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, se miraron seguido de una respiración agitada.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacértelo aquí mismo. —Susurró provocándole un estremecimiento.

—No podemos, Levi.

—Sí que podemos. —Contestó antes de repartir besos sobre el cuello de la muchacha, provocando en ella un tenue gemido que solo incrementó la excitación de él, quien bajó las manos hasta sus muslos y separó sus piernas para colocarse entre éstas— Te follare justo ahora, Mikasa, y nadie va a impedirlo. —Mordió y lamio su piel, dejando algunos chupetes, que lo hicieron sonreír al admirar su arte.

Mikasa se dejó hacer, la lujuria invadió cada centímetro de su cordura y no se opuso a las caricias de él. Nuevamente encontraron sus bocas y se fundieron en un caliente beso donde sus lenguas se hicieron partícipes. Pronto él se deshizo de la ropa de Mikasa y en sus inexpresivos ojos se posó un ligero brillo cuando la tuvo a su merced, con los senos a la vista y los labios rojos e hinchados. Se inclinó hasta esconder el rostro tras esos suaves valles y ella disfrutó en cuanto el envolvió con sus labios su pezon izquierdo. Parecía no querer soltarla y el recorrido de sus fuertes manos por toda la tersa piel de su espalda la estaban volviendo loca. Levi era un jugador y le encantó verla gemir cuando bajó una de sus manos hasta el femenino sexo donde acarició con su pulgar el hinchado y húmedo clitoris de Mikasa y donde segundos después hundió los dedos dentro de su vagina, haciéndola gemir.

—Estás tan mojada. —Le dijo sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de ella.

Pero Mikasa también sabía jugar el mismo juego y su excitación se incrementó cuando frotó una de sus rodillas en la creciente erección de Levi, encontrándolo duro y caliente. Sin aguantar más dejó de masturbarla, escuchando un quejido de parte de ella y desabrochó su pantalón y bajó el bóxer, dejando al descubierto su erecto miembro robándole el aliento a la pelinegra. Levi sacó un preservativo del bolsillo de su pantalón y tras abrirlo, Mikasa se lo arrebató de las manos para colocarlo ella misma. Ambos se miraron con complicidad y al segundo Levi abrió las piernas de la chica, tomándola de la parte trasera de las rodillas y posicionó la punta de su glande sobre la entrada de ella. Sin poder aguantar un segundo más, entró de una dura estocada. Ambos gimieron de placer y Levi se deleitó ante la estrecha y mojada vagina de Mikasa. Comenzó a embestirla en movimientos duros y al tiempo empezó a aumentar la rapidez de sus penetraciones. Mikasa inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un gemido de pura satisfacción. Al darse cuenta del riesgo, Levi la tomó de la azabache cabellera y la besó apasionadamente. Él se afirmó de la cintura femenina, permitiéndole enterrarse a profundidad y sin perder el ritmo. Entonces ahogaron sus gemidos en los labios del otro y continuaron disfrutando de ese delicioso vaivén.

Mikasa supo que su límite se hallaba cerca y se aferró al fuerte torso de su amante, hasta que, luego de unas embestidas más, ambos encontraron la gloria y callaron sus gemidos en un último beso cargado de lujuria. La oficina se llenó del sonido de dos cuerpos con las respiraciones agitadas y permanecieron con los sexos unidos hasta que el sonido del celular de Levi los hizo salir de las últimas secuelas de su orgasmo. El soltó una maldición y a regañadientes contestó la llamada.

—Diga. —Mikasa lo miró con curiosidad, sin embargo hizo amago de bajarse del escritorio, cosa que Levi impidió al reforzar su agarre en la cintura de la chica— Haber, haber, haber, habla claro que no logro entenderte una mierda. —Habló en un gruñido y esta vez Mikasa notó que tenía el ceño fruncido— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te acerques al horno? —Hubo una breve pausa donde sólo se escuchó en la otra línea un poco perceptible llanto de mujer — ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Sólo ponte hielo en la mano! —Denuevo hubo otra pausa— Joder, es que no te puedo dejar sola ni un puto segundo. Voy para allá en unos minutos. —Sin decir nada más colgó la llamada— Tengo que marcharme.

—Eso parece. —Exclamó sin atreverse a preguntar quien le había llamado. De nuevo intentó bajarse del escritorio con el mismo resultado que la anterior vez. Levi la rodeó y depositó un par de lentos y suaves besos en los labios de ella.

—Espero que después de esto contestes mis llamadas. —Bajó la cabeza y recorrió con los labios el hombro derecho de ella, quién solo suspiró de gusto. Se alejó y volvió a depositar un breve beso en sus labios. Esta vez la dejó bajar y ambos volvieron a colocarse sus ropas.

—Adiós, Levi. —Lo despidió ella con un último beso y tras alejarse abrió la puerta.

—Adiós, Mikasa. —Levi le guiño el ojo y salió de la oficina con un andar despreocupado.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y una sonrisa apareció sobre su rostro. Lo había hecho, finalmente lo hizo. Recordó cada momento de lo que minutos atrás había sucedido y sin poder evitarlo la imagen de Eren apareció. Una punzada hizo presencia sobre su pecho. Dejó escapar un suspiro de preocupación, sin embargo, al sentarse en su escritorio alcanzó a ver el preservativo en la basura. Tras encontrarse con eso,

la única palabra que describió como se sintió en ese momento fue la siguiente, viva.


	5. Capítulo cuatro

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad del manga Hajime Isayama y aparecen en el anime y manga SNK. Sin embargo la obra es totalmente mía.**

Eran las diez de la noche cuando llegué del trabajo. Estaba sumamente cansada pues antes de marcharme mi día fue extremadamente atareado y lleno de cosas por hacer; desde comenzar con la investigación de unas muestras nuevas que el departamento de bacteriología entregó hasta estar directamente presente en el proceso post-analítico puesto que el laboratorio se encontraba algo corto de personal desde que a mi padre le había entrado la locura de despedir a casi todos los empleados.

Cuando bajé del auto noté que el carro de Eren se encontraba estacionado provocándome repentinamente una sensación de alivio.

Entrando al recibidor lo primero que hice fue deshacerme de mis molestas zapatillas. En verdad que estaba hecha polvo por los diversos acontecimientos del día y con más razón me hallaba hecha polvo, había que tener bastante resistencia y cordura para aguantar un empleo donde entras a las seis de la mañana y en su mayoría solían ocurrir días donde salías a las diez de la noche. Sin embargo no dejaba de ser necesario mi sacrificio, el día siguiente el camión recolector llegaría a recoger los residuos infecciosos por lo que tuve que arreglar junto con la preciada ayuda de Jean el papeleo, permisos, recibos e informes necesarios.

—¿Eren? —Lo llamé en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiera escucharme. Esperé. Los ojos me picaban y a cada momento se cerraban sin permiso alguno, así que los froté y segundos después mi campo de visión pareció mejorar. Entonces me di cuenta de que el interior se encontraba totalmente a oscuras a excepción de la pequeña lámpara encendida que reposaba en la mesita del recibidor. Me acerqué al teléfono y pude percatarme de que había un mensaje de voz.

"Mikasa, cuando estés escuchando esto probablemente sea por que apenas estás llegando del trabajo. Pues bien, te aviso que tuve que salir por un viaje de negocios que salió de imprevisto, por eso no te comenté de él anteriormente. Salí a las siete de la tarde, lo más seguro es que vuelva en tres días. Hasta entonces."

Sólo se escuchó el pip marcando el final del mensaje. Cuando el silencio de la noche volvió a inundar cada espacio sentí la amargura invadirme, permanecí de pie ahí, con el rostro impasible. ¿Por qué Eren no me había marcado al celular para avisarme? Es cierto que tuve un día ajetreado pero si se trataba de él siempre hallaría la manera de contestar. Antes de darme cuenta sentí como mis ojos amenazaban con dejar salir lágrimas, así que respiré hondo y me obligué a suprimir cualquier avistamiento de llanto. Con esto, todo volvió a la normalidad, entonces avancé hasta el segundo piso. Tenía que guardar la compostura, después de todo, aquello no era nada raro en Eren. Llegar a casa y estar completamente sola, ya se estaba convirtiendo en algo rutinario. Cuando me hube dado un relajante baño, puesto la pijama y lavado los dientes, las frazadas muy bien colocadas sobre mi cómoda cama me dieron la bienvenida. Miré al techo y rememoré cada momento que pasó en aquel día. A mi mente llegaron los recuerdos del encuentro con Levi, tras esto mis mejillas adoptaron un color carmesí. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que desee a alguien con tanto fervor como lo hice con Levi? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien tuvo la capacidad de otorgarme un orgasmo? Mi piel se estremeció ante el recuerdo de la presencia de él, su aroma, sus besos, sus caricias, sus estocadas. Todo. Fruncí el ceño al recordar algo que hasta ese momento pasé por alto: aquella curiosa llamada que marcó el fin de nuestra travesura. En su momento, no le presté necesaria atención a aquella llamada, el por qué quizá se debía a que apenas estaba recobrándome del éxtasis, o el hecho de tener a Levi cerca de mí me hacía perder la cabeza. Escuché ciertas quejas de una mujer y luego las palabras cargadas de irritación de Levi, ¿quién sería aquella mujer? ¿Su novia, su esposa?

Di una vuelta en la cama y escondí el rostro tras las almohadas. No pensaría en eso esa noche, lo único que deseaba en ese instante era caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Ya habría oportunidad de preguntarle al mismo Levi acerca de la chica. Quizá mañana, o pasado...o ya vería cuándo...

Como siempre, mis sábados eran todo menos un día de descanso. Eran las dos de la tarde y recién estaba saliendo de la Universidad, mi estómago gruñó indicando que deseaba ser llenado de comida, y la verdad es que moría de hambre, pero no sólo eso, la cabeza me dolía. Me detuve en la entrada del Centro y rebusque en mi bolso mis pastillas. Las personas pasaban a mí lado en grupos, conversaban, reían o hacían ademanes graciosos que yo ignoraba, por una parte por que me provocaba cierta envidia ver que todos tenían amigos y una vida social espléndida y por otro lado, por que prestarles atención aumentaría mi migraña. Avancé hasta el final de la acera ahora sí con la pastilla en mi palma y al alzar la vista divisé una camioneta negra y sumamente lujosa estacionada al frente mío. Los cristales delanteros no estaban polarizados, así que mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando vi a Levi en el asiento del conductor, me hizo un movimiento de mano y sin esperar otra cosa más, subí.

—¿Qué...qué haces aquí? —Pregunté con cautela viéndolo al rostro, lucía tan guapo y limpio como siempre.

—Vine por ti, para llevarte a almorzar. —Respondió con sencillez, quitó el freno y aceleró de manera suave. Su fría mirada se posó en la calle, permitiéndome observarlo con mayor libertad. Llevaba una camisa negra polo, la tela se adecuaba muy bien a su piel y portaba unos jeans. Su atuendo era casual e inclusive le daba un aspecto más joven —aunque claro, Levi no tampoco era un viejo—, pero no dejaba de hacerlo lucir como alguien importante.

—¿Cómo sabes que estaría aquí? —Tuve que apartar la vista cuando una punzada llegó a mi cabeza, me llevé una mano cerca de la frente y rápidamente ingerí mi pastilla.

—Tu padre me lo dijo. —Murmuró y pude notar su mirada de reojo en mí— ¿Qué tienes?

La incredulidad de tal respuesta apaciguó mi malestar.— ¿Mi padre, qué te dijo? —Levi se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño.

—Me dijo que seguías yendo a la Universidad para conseguir tu doctorado. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—No entiendo por qué tiene que decirte ese tipo de cosas. —Rodé los ojos— Sí, pero no es nada.

—Representas un orgullo para él, es normal que me hable tanto de ti. —Dijo, con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Orgullo, hablar de mí?

Nunca había escuchado algo como eso, el hecho de que mi padre le hablara de mí a un genio tan importante como Levi me ponía contenta, aunque en realidad yo sabía que detrás de todo aquello había una realidad fría e insípida. Mi mirada pareció perderse durante lo que yo creí, fueron unos breves segundos, pero en realidad pasaron minutos y cuando volví a la realidad, Levi había estacionado frente a un bonito restaurante.

Una vez dentro e instalados en el lugar, me permití apreciar el interior. Habían varias mesas de madera barnizada, ventanas de gran tamaño, la pared estaba pintada de color crema y sobre ésta reposaban diversos cuadros. Se podía oler un aroma a cigarro, café y vino. Era muy bonito a decir verdad.

—Te ves muy hermosa hoy. —Lo miré al instante como si lo que dijese fuera una broma. Aquel sábado me veía de todas las maneras menos atractiva. Llevaba unas bailarinas negras y un pantalón de mezclilla, además de una blusa negra y la chaqueta de tela delgada pero bastante grande con el escudo de la Universidad encima, mi cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja improvisada. Lo único bueno de mi apariencia es, que sí tuve tiempo de ponerme algo de maquillaje, debido a que mis ojeras eran algo de lo que él mundo no tenía la culpa de ver— Pareces una verdadera universitaria, solo te hace falta una cerveza en la mano.

—¿Te estás burlando, acaso? —Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. El se rió divertido y, sin apartar la vista de mí, acomodó la servilleta en su regazo. Yo también hice lo mismo.

—Lo digo enserio, Mikasa. Creo fielmente que la mujer que es bella, siempre lucirá de tal manera se ponga lo que se ponga.

Con la vista fija sobre la servilleta que reposaba en mi regazo, una imperceptible sonrisa se asomó en mis labios y prontamente el color subió a mí rostro.

El almuerzo continuó de manera relajante, cómoda e interesante. La comida estuvo deliciosa y hablamos de cosas triviales pero que no dejaban de ser interesantes de escuchar. Levi me habló de su semana, le pregunté qué tal estaban marchando sus "vacaciones" y él afirmó que se las estaba pasando de maravilla. Me preguntó por mis clases, por el trabajo y también me cuestionó acerca de aquella semana en la que desaparecí. No quise decirle la verdad por lo que al final le contesté que había enfermado, aunque claro, no me creyó, pero tampoco preguntó más. El hablaba lo suficiente y yo también, cada uno escuchaba lo que decía el otro y esa fue la parte que más me agradó, ser escuchada.

—¿Qué planes tienes hoy? —Me preguntó cuando ambos estuvimos dentro del automóvil.

—Quedarme en casa a estudiar. —Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad en cuanto el auto comenzó a avanzar.

—¿Y tú esposo?

—No está en la ciudad.

—Mph, que conveniente. —Pude notar otro sentido tras sus palabras, un sentido que no me gustó más sin embargo ignoré. A medida que los minutos pasaron me di cuenta de que no estábamos tomando ningún rumbo que nos acercara a la Universidad y esto me desconcertó.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás. —Murmuró con simpleza, se veía demasiado tranquilo.

—Tengo que ir por mi auto. —Inquirí.

—Ya resolveré eso en unos minutos.

Decidí no hacer más preguntas y me dejé caer contra el respaldo del asiento con los brazos cruzados. No me negué puesto que al final de cuentas no tenía nada "importante" que hacer. Además sabía que si iba a estudiar estaría sola en casa y lo que menos deseaba era un recordatorio de lo cruda que mi vida era. Me gustaba estar con Levi, y si a su lado podía conocer más de él, entonces yo estaría encantada de compartir estos tres días sin Eren junto a él.

Tuve una pequeña siesta durante el trayecto así que cuando desperté no sabía donde estaba. Cuando bajamos del auto y avanzamos noté que entramos a un gran edificio. En el lobby, varias personas se movían de un lado a otro cargando maletas y otras tantas eran personal del lugar haciendo sus labores. ¿Acaso estábamos en un hotel? Al instante mis mejillas se tornaron rojas. No lucía como cualquier hotel donde las parejas suelen ir para hacer sus cosas, como un motel, para nada. La decoración lo hacía ver un edificio sumamente elegante, haciendo énfasis en que en cuanto a sus clientes, quiénes se hospedaban eran gente de dinero.

Me dejé guiar por Levi en cuanto me recuperaba de las secuelas de mi ensoñamiento y más tarde me encontré entrando por una puerta. Al aclarar mi vista noté que era más que una simple habitación de hotel. Más bien lucía como un departamento moderno. Nos adentramos y pude ver la sala, adornada de muebles y algunos estantes con libros entre otras cosas, luego se encontraba un gran ventanal con paso a un enorme balcón donde había un pequeño comedor; la cocina, equipada con las mejores máquinas de cocina de acero y a un lado un comedor más amplio. También había un pasillo que imaginé conectaba con otras habitaciones.

—¿Aquí es donde estás viviendo? —Pasé mi mirada con más lentitud por el lugar, admirando cada detalle. Todo estaba sumamente limpio y organizado.

—Mhp. Siéntate. —Exclamó casi como una orden. Le obedecí yéndome a sentar en la sala y lo vi entrar a la cocina.

Mientras tanto mi mirada se posó en un portaretrato que se encontraba en la mesita de centro. La protagonista era una mujer, demasiado hermosa a decir verdad, llevaba un lindo vestido que hacía resaltar su piel y posaba de manera provocativa a la cámara. Recorrí detenidamente su aspecto, tenía el cabello corto y cobrizo en rizos, sus ojos estaban ligeramente pintados y realzaban su tono avellana. ¿Quién era? ¿Acaso sería...?

—Toma. —Salí de mis cavilaciones, alcé la mirada viendo a Levi frente a mí teniéndome una copa de vino, la tomé y a continuación se sentó a mí lado.

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunté sin poder contenerme.

—Es... —pareció dudar un instante, como si contestar le costara— mi novia.

Por alguna razón, la respuesta me provocó un mal sabor de boca.

 **Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme comentarios, es la cosa más importante para mí y me encanta leer lo que piensan sobre cada capítulo o la historia en general, muchísimas gracias y porfavor nunca dejen de dejarme sus opiniones en un comentario.** **Nos leeremos pronto.** **Oink.**


	6. Capítulo cinco

Advertencia: considero que esta vez he superado mis límites, así que el capítulo puede contener contenido adulto y lenguaje vulgar u obsceno, por si eres sensible a esto.

Llevar a Mikasa al lugar donde me estaba hospedando no fue quizá la mejor idea que tuve. Aunque a decir verdad yo ya sabía que en algún momento ella me preguntaría acerca de Petra. Mi respuesta no pareció sorprenderla y tampoco me extrañó que no lo hiciera, después de todo, desde la cena con Jeremy dejé en claro que ya había una mujer en mi vida. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que Mikasa descubriera más a fondo de quién se trataba.

-Es muy bonita. -Dijo. Yo esbocé una sonrisa muy ligera- ¿Por qué estás conmigo si la tienes a ella?

Uhm, aquella pregunta tenía miles de respuestas, cada una con una razón lógica. Me acomodé mejor en el sillón y bebí un sorbo de mi propia copa de vino.

-Por que suele ser molesta la mayoría del tiempo, depende mucho de mí y antes de conocerme dependía mucho de sus padres.

-Quizá es muy cariñosa. -Murmuró sin apartar la vista del portaretrato, se lo arrebaté en un movimiento suave y también lo admiré, luego lo deposité en su lugar.

-Esa es otra razón, suele ser muy melosa, algunas veces es torpe, otras veces se preocupa en exceso por su apariencia y, se gasta mi dinero en cosas materiales. No es una mala chica, pero su actitud llega a hartarme. -La miré de soslayo y me permití admirar con detenimiento su figura- Tú eres muy contraria a ella, eres más como yo, eso me gusta.

Entre Mikasa y Petra había un gran contraste. Mikasa era sencilla, inteligente, dedicada, independiente, preocupada y la lista continuaba. Petra era bobalicona, exagerada, despreocupada, despistada, dependiente y sumamente cariñosa. Su actitud tristemente no congeniaba con la mía, impidiéndome mostrarle aquellas cosas que me apasionan o despiertan curiosidad en mí.

-¿Y por qué sigues con ella?

-Verás, Petra llegó a mi vida en un momento un tanto difícil para mí y su actitud logró, de alguna u otra manera, hacerme sentir mejor. Nose si es agradecimiento o costumbre, pero, no puedo dejarla.

Mikasa sonrió con comprensión y asintió- Lo entiendo. -La oí susurrar. Se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió un poco del contenido.

-¿Cómo está tu cabeza? -Pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Mejor.

Su mirada conectó con la mía permitiéndome ver con mayor exactitud sus exóticos ojos grises, combinaban en demasía con aquellas largas y espesas pestañas negras y su tez blanca. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. La vi relamir sus labios borrando cualquier rastro de vino, al instante me dieron unas ganas inmensas de besarla. Aunque no lo demostrara Mikasa despertaba grandes cosas en mí, con cualquier gesto que hiciera a mis ojos era sumamente atractiva y en cada momento me daban ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella y devorarla.

Sucumbí ante mis deseos inclinándome hacia ella, quién por inercia retrocedió, de esta manera quedó recostada en el sofá conmigo encima. Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron con mayor profundidad y entonces me permití acercar el rostro al de ella. Nuestros labios se rozaron, un suave tacto que nos dejó a ambos con la necesidad de profundizarlo. No esperé más y abrí mis labios atrapando entre éstos a los suyos. Mikasa subió sus manos por mi torso hasta mí mandíbula y nuca. Por mi parte me acomodé mejor entre sus piernas y mis manos se colaron sobre su blusa, recorriendo con caricias su tersa piel. Mi tacto le robó un gemido y aproveche para hundir mi lengua en su cavidad bucal, siendo recibida por la suya.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo intercambiando besos; y es que Dios, sus labios sabían a gloria, aquello lo supe desde aquel encuentro en la cena. Desde entonces se habían convertido en una débil droga que me impedía detenerme y retroceder. El calor empezó a hacerse presente y con esto mi miembro comenzó a despertar. Nos separamos por falta de aire y cambiamos de posición, ahora era Mikasa quién se hallaba sentada encima de mí. Nuestras bocas se reencontraron y continuamos con nuestra sesión de húmedos besos. Supe que Mikasa fue consciente de mi creciente erección cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre mí miembro.

-Joder, Mikasa.

Mis manos se movieron por sí solas hasta su redondo trasero, el cuál apretujé y guié en círculos sobre mí sexo. Mi boca abandonó sus labios y se posó sobre su cuello. Ahora sí que estábamos calientes y para mi desgracia, nos detuvimos abruptamente cuando el sonido de unas llaves intentando abrir la cerradura del departamento llegó a nuestros oídos. Intercambiamos una rápida mirada y a una velocidad increíble nos alejamos y acomodamos cualquier indicio que dejara al descubierto nuestro crimen.

-¡Levi!

Era ella. Me levanté del sillón y esperé con los brazos cruzados, como si nada hubiese pasado, a la interruptora. No tardó en aparecer y trayendo consigo varias bolsas.

-Ayúdame con esto, Levi. -Exclamó moviendo frenéticamente las bolsas, así que me acerqué y la ayudé dejando todo en el suelo- ¿Uh? ¿Quién es ella? -Volteé el rostro y noté cómo miraba a Mikasa, quién yacía aún sobre el sofá con una expresión de absoluta incomodidad.

-Es la asistente de un socio, vino para entregarme y ayudarme con unos documentos que su jefe le entregó para mí. -Contesté con expresión aburrida.

-Mmh. -La vi bufar y adoptar una expresión inconforme. Rodé los ojos y disimuladamente le hice un ademán a Mikasa.

-Soy Mikasa, un placer. -Murmuró acercándose y teniéndole la mano a Petra. Ella inspeccionó su aspecto sin disimulo alguno y luego noté cómo se relajaba y tomaba su mano.

-Mi nombre es Petra, soy la novia de Levi, por si no sabias. -Quizá su comentario pudo haber irritado a cualquiera, pero si no la conociera bien diría que lo dijo con toda la buena intención del mundo. Aunque no me extrañaría que a Mikasa le molestara. Luego estrechó su mano y acto seguido se puso a buscar algo entre las bolsas que había traído- ¡Mira, esto es para ti! Tómalo como un regalo...uhm, ¡por habernos conocido! -Exclamó enérgicamente tendiéndole un corto y muy femenino vestido. La acción y la expresión en el rostro de Mikasa me obligó a suprimir una risa.

-No es necesario. -Dijo aún más incómoda, y es que claro, seguro no se esperaba algo como eso.

-¡Porfavor acéptalo, estoy segura que lo necesitas!

-Petra, basta. -Dije fríamente.

-¡Pero Levi...! -La miré severamente haciéndola callar.

-Mikasa, te acompaño a la puerta.

Avanzamos dejando a Petra en la sala y salimos por la puerta de entrada hasta llegar al pasillo.

-Lo lamento. -Dije- Imagino que ahora comprendes lo molesta que es.

-Prácticamente quiso decir que parezco una vagabunda. -Exclamó con tono molesto.

-Así es ella, no fue su intención. -Me encogí de hombros y observé con una ligera sonrisa su expresión molesta- También lamento que nos haya interrumpido. -Tomé su mano y la atraje hacia mí después de asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo- Te recompensaré. -La besé rápidamente sin darle tiempo a corresponder como era debido- Tu auto ya está fuera esperando, sólo pide las llaves en la recepción.

-Mmhp. -Se separó y se marchó no sin antes dedicarme una mirada que dejaba muy en claro lo molesta e inconforme que estaba.

Una vez que desapareció tras las puertas del elevador me adentre al departamento en donde encontré a una muy entusiasmada Petra abriendo y observando el contenido que había en sus bolsas de compra.

-Cuando termines recoges tu basura. -Dije duramente. Sólo cuando le hablaba así me hacía caso.

Dejé que siguiera con sus cosas y me encamine a mi estudio en donde me permití disfrutar de unos de mis pasatiempos favoritos; leer historia acompañado de música clásica y una taza de té negro.

Habían pasado quizá poco menos de 1 hora cuando Petra entró luciendo un vestido bastante llamativo. Se acercó hasta mí con una postura coqueta, y claro que yo la ignoré para seguir enfrascado en mi lectura.

-Levi, ¿qué haces? -La oí decir al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado mío demasiado cerca.

-¿No lo ves?

-No seas grosero conmigo. -Dijo mientras hacía un puchero, por el rabillo del ojo la vi ponerse de pie enfrente de mí- Mira lo que llevo puesto, lo compré exclusivamente para ti y para la exposición de beneficencia.

Interrumpí mi lectura cuando un recuerdo cruzó por mi mente, apreté los labios y me permití, al fin, mirarla.

-Petra, hablando de eso, ya no iremos a la exposición. Bueno, más bien, ya no irás.

-¿Qué?

-He decidido que lo mejor es que no vayas. Será una exposición llena de gente grande, especialistas engreídos y charlas aburridas. Sé que no es tu estilo.

-¡Pero lo planeamos antes de venir aquí. Prometiste que te acompañaría! -Su rostro era un poema, estaba más que enojada, con las cejas fruncidas y el rostro rojo por el enojo.

-Yo sé muy bien cuál fue mi promesa, pero el evento terminará hasta tarde y el ambiente no te agradará. Lo supe hasta hace unos días cuando, por casualidad me encontré con el organizador del evento. Te conozco bien y sé que si te llevo a un lugar que no te agrada me lo recriminarás después. -Dejé mi libro a un lado y tomé su mano- Sólo quiero evitar un conflicto entre nosotros. Lo lamento, ¿por qué no llamas a tu hermana y se van de spa por dos días? Hice una reservación esta mañana. -Su ceño se frunció más, y luego de unos instantes una sonrisita apareció.

-Está bien.

Todo había salido según lo planeado.

Petra salió a visitar a su hermana por lo que después de tomar un relajado y limpio baño, salí del edificio rumbo un destino en específico. Minutos más tarde me encontré tocando el timbre de una residencia bastante bonita a mi parecer. Esperé quizá un minuto hasta que la puerta se abrió y me encontré con una vista de lo más magnífica.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

No esperé más y sin alguna invitación me introduje al interior de la casa. Su aspecto poco me interesó teniendo frente a mí a su dueña. Mikasa lucía un delgado vestido de tela fina color plata. Dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su piel como sus piernas y brazos. Además su cabello negro estaba suelto y un sonrojo en los labios fue el toque que la hizo lucir bellísima.

Joder, la mocosa era increíblemente hermosa.

-Dije que te recompensaría y, tengo entendido que tu esposo no se encuentra en la ciudad así que he venido a verte.

-Realmente haces lo que te plazca. -Me reprochó con los brazos cruzados.

-Tsk. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Estaba estudiando. -Dijo y posteriormente me guió a su habitación. Sobre la cama observé un gran libro abierto. Lo tomé y le heché un ojo a la portada.

-¿Quién te dio esta mierda? Todos saben que los libros de John Hall son una porquería. -Dije cerrando el libro y tirándolo a la basura.

-¡Levi! -Mikasa corrió hacia el bote y sacó el libro que momentos antes deseché- Fue un regalo de Eren.

-Mhp, qué se podía esperar. Si realmente quieres saber entonces deberías conseguir mis obras.

-Si claro, con un sólo libro tuyo podría comprarme un auto. -Bufó y se recostó en la cama dispuesta a seguir con su lectura.

-Eso es por que lo vale. -Me recosté a su lado en la cama y pasé un brazo por su hombro. Debía decir que el aroma de Mikasa era una mezcla de moras y frambuesas, por lo que, al permitirme hundir la nariz en sus hebras azabaches, noté que su cabello no era la excepción. Me alejé un poco sólo para observar su belleza. Tenía un perfil muy fino, con esa nariz pequeña, los labios rosados ligeramente entre abiertos, la mirada concentrada puesta en el libro, aquel mechón de cabello negro escondido tras su pequeña oreja y esas espesas y negras pestañas coronando sus grises ojos. Desde mi juventud desperté un especial apego por las mujeres morenas, me eran más atractivas y llamativas. Mikasa no era la excepción, se trataba de una mujer espléndida, con rasgos suaves y un tanto exóticos. En verdad que me causaba frustracion el hecho de que su imbécil esposo no la valorara y no sólo por el hecho de su agradable belleza, si no por que además de todo tenía un carácter y una personalidad admirable, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de lo malditamente afortunado que era?

Si Mikasa fuera mi esposa, no la dejaría salir nunca de la cama. Pero como sólo era mi amante, me encargaría de no dejarla salir de la cama durante el tiempo que estuviéramos juntos.

Mi pequeño juego continuó; mi nariz fue bajando hasta su cuello, donde deposité cortos besos haciéndola estremecerse. Luego mi dedo índice bajó uno de los tirantes del vestido y mordí con ligereza su hombro. La mano que estaba reposando en su hombro derecho bajó y envolvió en un apretón uno de sus blandos pechos.

-Levi. -Gimoteó en un susurro apenas audible.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y deposité pequeños besos sobre su mentón hasta subir a sus labios, la vi cerrar los ojos y corresponder mi beso. «Bien» pensé, pues era señal de que estaba de acuerdo en lo que iba a suceder. Mi mano derecha bajó hasta donde estaba el libro y lo tiré al suelo, ahora, sin ningún obstáculo que pudiera detenerme, me posé sobre el cuerpo de ella y mis manos se colaron en la parte trasera de sus rodillas, donde abrí sus piernas y me acomodé mejor sobre ella. Mi lengua abrió paso en su cavidad bucal siendo recibida al instante por la suya, ¿ya había mencionado lo agradable que era su sabor? Cada vez que la besaba era como si comiera un pequeño caramelo de manzana. Al tiempo en que compartíamos saliva, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse a conciencia. Justo como había sucedido en la tarde en mi departamento, nuestros sexos se acariciaron placenteramente.

Inesperadamente, su celular comenzó a sonar, se las arregló para alejarse de mí y cuando tomó el aparato móvil en sus manos, la miré inquisitivamente.

-No, Mikasa. -Le advertí, estaba demasiado caliente y necesitado como para aguantar otra puñetera interrupción. Volví a besarla con fiereza, obligándola a soltar el móvil y cuando pareció ceder, otra llamada entró.

-Será rápido. -Me dijo y antes de que pudiera quejarme, contestó la llamada- ¿Eren?

Rodé los ojos ante la mención de ese idiota, sin embargo no iba a dejarme vencer. Levanté su ligero vestido quedando con la vista de su tonificado y blanco abdomen junto con unas braguitas de color rosa pálido la cual bajé con lentitud. Mientras repartía un camino de besos por su abdomen, mi dedo índice se movió hasta llegar a su intimidad, donde me encargué de estimular sus puntos débiles. Joder, estaba tan mojada, tan preparada y lista sólo para mí. Y es que era una asfixiante tentación probar aquella carne rosada y caliente.

-¿T-tiene que ser ahora? -La oí preguntar, por su tono de voz, supe que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gemir. Sonreí contra la piel de sus muslos y entonces enterré el rostro entre sus piernas causándole un respingo- Estoy...ocupada, t-te lo mand-daré en...en un rato. -Supe que cortó la llamada cuando mi lengua comenzó un recorrido por sus pliegues y ella se permitió al fin emitir un gemido. Sentí sus manos hundirse entre mis cabellos y arquear su espalda, definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando- Oh, Levi...

A cada segundo en que mi boca recorría sin miramiento cada espacio de su vulva, notaba el estremecimiento en cada partícula de su cuerpo y no sólo eso, si no que mi miembro se hallaba más duro que nunca. Juraba que en cualquier momento podría explotar, así que, justo antes de que Mikasa alcanzara el clímax, me alejé, causando un sonoro bufido por parte de ella.

-Eres lo más delicioso que he probado, ¿sabías Mikasa? -Dije, me relamí los labios y admiré con hambre su molesto rostro- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunté con sorna.

-Me dejaste antes de poder alcanzar mi orgasmo. -Sus cejas se fruncieron dándole un lindo aspecto.

-Ah, sí. Pero ahora te cogeré en la misma cama donde duerme tu esposo, ¿no te parece una buena recompensa?

Tras mis palabras su rostro fue un poema y en mi interior me permití sonreír. Le quité el vestido de un jalón dejándome ver nuevamente sus tentadores pechos, luego sin perder más tiempo me deshice de todas y cada una de mis prendas, entonces cuando me hube colocado el condon volví a acomodarme entre sus piernas y de una dura embestida me abrí paso en ella. El movimiento nos arrancó un vociferante gemido y pude sentir como su vagina apretó todo alrededor de mi pene. «Joder, que puta delicia»

Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse sin pudor alguno, la embestí con rapidez y fuerza a tal grado en el que la cabecera de la cama comenzó a moverse, golpeando una y otra vez la pared. Pero aunque el sonido fuera molesto, nada me detuvo en seguir mi ritmo. Mikasa gemía sin control alguno debajo mío, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y sus manos apretando las sábanas.

Era como hacerle el amor a un ángel.

-Levi, voy a...voy a-¡venirme! -Gimió, su espalda se arqueó y cuando su interior me apretó, yo también exploté en uno de los mejores orgasmos que alguna vez experimenté.


	7. Capítulo seis

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Notas de la autora al final.**

 **.**

 **.**

Recostados sobre aquella blanca y suave cama reposaban tranquilamente dos cuerpos desnudos. Levi tenía abrazada a su amante con el mentón reposando en su cabello negro y pensando en ella, en ella y en lo que despertaba en sí. Mikasa jugaba con las manos de su acompañante y tenía los ojos cerrados sin pensar específicamente en algo, tan sólo permanecía disfrutando de la cercanía y el aroma de aquel hombre.

Se habían enlazado tantas veces aquella tarde que se encontraban agotados, sin embargo no estaban dispuestos a dormir pues eso significaba dejar de estar consciente de la cercanía del otro por horas. Y aunque no hablaban, les bastaba con estar cerca, tocándose o aspirando su aroma.

—Quédate esta noche. —Le dijo Mikasa.

Levi la miró a los ojos para asegurarse de que era una petición real. Sabía que no podía y debía, sabía que si lo hacía Petra le iba a reclamar hasta el cansancio, sabía que al día siguiente tendría muchos problemas. Pero poco le importó. Al fin y al cabo, mañana su novia estaría en un spa.

—Con dos condiciones.

—¿Cuáles?

—Que mañana no vayas a trabajar y, que en la noche me acompañes a una exposición.

—¿Una exposición de qué? —Quiso saber.

—De arte.

La pelinegra lo pensó unos cortos minutos.

—Está bien. —Accedió, mostrándole una sonrisa. Él no resistió y le dio un fugaz beso.

Sí, no tenía perdón de Dios por haberle mentido a Petra diciéndole que la razón por la que canceló el plan de la exposición fue para que se ahorrara una molestia cuando en realidad lo hizo para llevar a Mikasa. Estaba consciente de ello, pero no se sentía realmente mal. Pues en parte era verdad y, algo le decía que Mikasa disfrutaría más de aquella exposición que la misma Petra.

Sin ningún remordimiento, pegó más a Mikasa contra su pecho, dispuesto a dormirse de una vez puesto que ya era algo tarde. Sin embargo, tuvo que abrir de golpe los ojos cuando la oyó maldecir y levantarse de un salto de la cama.

—¿Qué sucede? —Exclamó con voz ronca.

—Nada, quédate aquí, en unos segundos regreso.

La vio cubrirse el cuerpo con una bata de tela fina y desaparecer de la habitación. Levi decidió no prestar mucha atención y, tratando de recuperar su anterior comodidad, cerró los ojos y pasó ambos brazos tras la nuca.

Se extrañó un tanto cuando los minutos pasaron y Mikasa no llegaba. Sólo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, se colocó la ropa interior y salió de la habitación en busca de la ojigris. Unos murmullos con tono de enojo llamaron su atención, avanzó hacia donde provenían y apenas abrió la puerta, viendo a Mikasa hablando por teléfono.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan sínico al reclamarme? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quién se marchó sin decir nada, ¿y luego pretendes tratarme como a tu secretaria? ¡Tengo cosas que hacer también! —Calló abruptamente y Levi no tuvo que poseer un oído altamente desarrollado para oír como desde la otra línea un hombre gritaba.— ¡No pienso seguir discutiendo contigo, ¿te quedó claro?! —Se escuchó como el teléfono era aporreado y después silencio.

No hacía falta ser adivino para que Levi dedujera quién era el hombre tras la línea, y por lo mismo no dejaría a Mikasa sola, menos cuando escuchó un gemido ahogado venir de su parte. Entró a la habitación y sin decir palabra alguna la cargó en sus brazos como si de una princesa se tratara. Mikasa se dejó hacer y escondió su rostro contra el cuello de Levi.

Una vez de regreso en la recámara y acostados sobre la cama, Levi se encargó de mimarla mediante caricias, cosa que logró calmarla hasta tal punto de contarle qué había sucedido.

—Me marcó sólo para pedirme que buscara un estúpido artículo en uno de sus tantos libros de derecho, dijo que era sumamente importante. —Murmuró con voz afligida— Le contesté que lo haría en un rato, puesto que, bueno, estaba contigo. Pero lo olvidé totalmente hasta que me acordé apenas hace unos minutos. Busqué lo que me pidió pero no encontré nada así que le hablé para comunicárselo; se puso como loco alegando que me marcó cientas de veces al celular y nunca contesté, pero yo no escuché nada. —Un ligero tic apareció en el rostro de Levi puesto que, sin que ella se diera cuenta, apagó su celular para evitar alguna otra interrupción— Y después se puso peor cuando le dije que no había conseguido encontrar lo que me pidió, entonces se puso a decir que era una completa inútil... —Su voz se quebró, no pudo mantener la calma y se hechó a llorar— Se fue sin siquiera despedirse de mí, sólo dejó un maldito mensaje de voz y no tuvo la descencia de decirme algo bien. Después me llama y cuando pienso que me preguntará cómo estoy, me pide un puto favor que a mi no me incumbe en lo más mínimo. Y por si fuera poco, cuando trato de ayudarlo se pone a gritarme y a decirme cosas tan feas. —Ante esto último su llanto incrementó y tuvo que ocultar su rostro para suprimir aunque sea un poco sus quejidos.

Inexplicablemente, Levi sintió una tremenda furia correr por su sangre. Nunca pensó que Eren pudiera llegar a ese nivel de idiota y en aquel momento, viendo a una mujer tan valiosa llorando por alguien como él, sólo aumentó sus ganas por asesinarlo.

El tenía a alguien como Petra, dispuesta a permanecer a su lado pase lo que pase, siempre tan atenta y risueña con él, mientras que el era un total imbécil por engañarla. Era un malnacido que aún así tenía a gente que lo quería.

Mientras que Mikasa era la pura reencarnación de un ángel, siempre tan tranquila, serena, llena de habilidades y virtudes, pero lo único que tenía a su lado era a dos hombres que día con día la menospreciaban. Por que Levi no era tonto, él podía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía alrededor de la gente, y Mikasa era una muchacha que sufría una lucha constante.

Cuando le pidió que fuera su amante, no fue si no por una relación meramente carnal y pasional. Por que la deseaba, la deseaba a niveles insospechados. Pero en esos instantes, cuando la tenía abrazada a él, sufriendo y llorando, se dio cuenta de que en verdad quería mucho más que solo sexo. Quería hacerla olvidar sus penas, ayudarla en sus desaciertos, causarle sonrisas y robarle el aliento de tantos besos y tantas risas provocadas por él y sólo él.

—Mikasa... —La llamó en un tono suave y, tomándola del mentón, la obligó a mirarlo. Nunca fue bueno para expresar sus sentimientos o para dar ánimos. Tenía una inteligencia superior a la de muchos y su capacidad de comunicarse en ámbitos laborales era más que perfecta, sin embargo nunca llegó a ser bueno dando palabras de aliento.

Pero en esos momentos, cuando los ojos rojos e hinchados de Mikasa se vieron obligados a conectarse con los suyos, percibió una tristeza tan real, que su frío corazón pareció suprimirse unos centímetros.

Pasó una mano sobre la rosada mejilla y, dejando escapar un ligero suspiro, le dedicó una sonrisa apenas perceptible, aunque sumamente significativa. Mikasa solo tuvo que observar su rostro a detalle para lograr calmarse. ¿Por qué sufría por Eren? Él no estaba ahí, pero Levi sí.

—Mañana será un nuevo día. —Le susurró al oído como último apoyo, y tras darle un pequeño beso, ambos se acomodaron para dormir.

Levi abrió los ojos encontrándose con una habitación iluminada por los rayos del sol, el ambiente era fresco, casi frío y un aroma a dulce llamó su atención. No le sorprendió cuando al levantarse de la cama, ésta estuviera vacía.

Bajó con suma tranquilidad a la primera planta y al enfocar la vista en la cocina, se encontró con una figura femenina dándole la espalda. Se acercó, abrazándola por detrás y posando sus labios sobre aquel suave y blanco cuello. La acción marcó una tenue risa en ella.

—¿Waffles? —Murmuró sin despegarse de ella.

—Antes de que mi madre muriera, era una tradición desayunar waffles con tocino y fruta cada domingo. —Respondió.

Levi le dio un último beso y se dedicó a ayudarla picando el kiwi y las fresas. Ya en el desayuno, la plática fue muy acogedora y el incidente de la noche pasada quedó en el olvido.

Mikasa no pudo recordar la última vez que tuvo un desayuno como ese, y ésto se lo hizo saber a su acompañante mediante un pequeño relato; el último gran desayuno que ingirió fue quizá cuando recién cumplió sus quince años. Después de eso, su madre enfermó y a partir de ese momento se la vivió en hospitales, hasta que llegó el día en que Mikoto Ackerman falleció. Luego de eso su padre se volvió (más de lo que ya era) sumamente severo y estricto. Se iba todas las mañanas desde muy temprano, incluidos los fines de semana y habían días donde no llegaba a dormir por estar todo el día en el hospital. Mikasa por su lado, aprendió a lidiar con la comida seca que servían en la escuela y, posteriormente, las comidas frías e insípidas que ingería en la cafetería de los hospitales. Este hecho la llevó a practicar en más de una ocasión el arte culinario, sin embargo, con la vista fija de su padre tras ella, los horarios apretados y los deberes pesados con los que día a día tenía que lidiar, la obligaron a abandonar lo que por durante un período de tiempo la hizo feliz.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta cocinar? —Preguntó Levi al tiempo que se llevaba un pedazo de tocino a la boca.

—Sí, más aún si de postres se trata. Cuando recién me casé tuve la oportunidad de hacer muchos pastelillos o dulces. Pero luego mi padre me dio la oportunidad de hacerme cargo del laboratorio y, bueno...desde ese momento los problemas comenzaron a llegar.

—Mikasa, ¿estás consciente de que tu vida es bastante dura? —Levi prefirió escoger esa palabra a otra mucho más ofensiva, sólo para asegurarse de que su pregunta no causara un revuelo en Mikasa.

—Sí, sí estoy consciente de ello. Pero, al final de todo, soy feliz. —Se alzó en hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa— Y tú Levi, ¿eres feliz?

—Mmhp, termina tu desayuno de una vez.

Luego de aquello tomaron un baño juntos, donde no pudieron dejar escapar la oportunidad de volver a unir sus cuerpos en uno sólo y posteriormente se vistieron. Mikasa estaba muy aburrida (no era parte de su rutina pasar los lunes en casa, después de todo) así que Levi propuso que sería buena idea limpiar la casa y una vez que terminaran saldrían a algún lugar. La pelinegra no era para nada sucia, su trabajo quiera o no la había vuelto algo desquiciada en cuanto a la limpieza se trataba así que la casa estaba lo suficiente limpia, por lo que no entendió por qué Levi le había ordenado limpiarla. Sin embargo poco le importó con tal de que al acabar fueran a algún lugar.

De repente, Mikasa bajó corriendo las escaleras y con la respiración agitada se acercó al pelinegro.

—¿En dónde te metiste? Aún falta sacudir el librero. —Le dijo Levi con un cubre bocas y una pañoleta en la cabeza.

—Lo lamento. —Rió ella al ver su aspecto— Mi padre me llamó, está bastante enojado por que no me presenté en el trabajo. Dijo que vendrá inmediatamente para arrastrarme al laboratorio.

—¿Es una broma? —Al ver su semblante un tanto angustiado, comprendió que no lo era— Bien, toma tus cosas y vámonos. Tienes que estar lista en menos de cinco minutos.

Y en menos tiempo del acordado, una apresurada Mikasa terminó de ponerle llave a la puerta y, a toda prisa se subió en la camioneta de Levi. Sintió la adrenalina y la ansiedad en cada rincón de su cuerpo y por qué no, también la emoción. Se sentía como una chiquilla escapando con su novio del ogro que era su padre. En el auto se encontraba Levi y tan pronto cerró la puerta, éste arrancó.

—¿A dónde iremos? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿Trajiste ropa? —Al ver como negaba con la cabeza, prosiguió— Iremos de compras.

Era un peligro estar justo donde estaban, con mucha gente caminando a los alrededores Mikasa solo rezaba que nadie la reconociera, si no se metería en un gran lío. Estaban en una tienda de ropa poco convencional y un tanto excéntrica. Los atuendos no entraban en lo catalogado como vestimenta normal. Habían vestidos que podían ser confundidos con trajes impermeables, blusas entalladas con cientas de plumas de colores, vestidos finamente bordadas de manera extravagante, estampados de figuras que podían hacerte marear y texturas desde suaves como el terciopelo hasta duro como piel de cocodrilo.

Al menos la ropa de hombre era más relajada o, "normal". Pero apesar de toda esa extrañeza, para Mikasa fue toda una aventura recorrer los pasillos de la boutique puesto que anteriormente ese tipo de atuendos sólo los había visto de pasada en el periódico, cuando la fashion week daba inicio. Era una experiencia nueva.

Estuvo un buen rato probándose ropa hasta que luego de una hora, pagaron y fueron a una heladería bastante interesante. Mikasa llegó con antojo de vainilla y terminó comprando más de seis variedades de helado que nunca en su vida creyó que existían. Lo mejor de aquella tarde fue cuando ambos entraron al auto y, con la calefacción y música relajada, se pusieron a charlar mientras probaban los helados.

Quizá la salida no fue a un restaurante lujoso donde probaron el mejor vino de la ciudad y después pararon junto a un lado donde sorpresivamente salieron fuegos artificiales, pero pese a ello, Mikasa estaba más que contenta. Se sintió como en una verdadera cita.

El tiempo pasó volando, así que cuando menos se lo esperaron el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse. Fue en ese momento cuando Levi llevó de regreso a su hogar a Mikasa.

—Pasaré por ti a las nueve. —Le dijo antes de plantarle un beso y esperar a que ella finalmente entrara a su residencia.

 **Primero que nada, quiero agradecer de todo corazón cada comentario o Review que me dejan, sea positiva o negativa es algo que realmente me hace feliz y aunque no les contesto directamente, quiero que sepan que las leo, y las leo repetidas veces. Así que muchísimas gracias por su apoyo.** **Oink.**


	8. Capítulo siete

Cuando Mikasa abrió la puerta y vislumbró el interior de su hogar, el silencio y el frío la recibieron. Era difícil imaginarse que hasta hace unas horas aquella misma casa se halló inundada de calidez y buenos momentos. Movió su cabeza para alejar la mala vibra que el ambiente le transmitía y esbozó una media sonrisa al recordar que en poco más de dos horas se encontraría de nuevo con Levi.

Al adentrarse más se topó con que en el teléfono habían más de seis recados y su celular (el cual había olvidado por estar a las prisas) también estaba infestado de llamadas perdidas, todas, provenientes de su padre. Imaginó que éste estaría furioso y que el día en que se lo volviera a topar —día que no era lejano— el infierno en persona llegaría.

Eran diez para las nueve cuando Mikasa estaba oficialmente lista. Se puso una blusa amarilla de manga larga que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y clavículas y encima una falda corta y pegada de piel de serpiente junto a unas sandalias de tacón plateadas. Decidió ponerse arracadas de plata pues notó que realzaban su estructura facial, dejó su cabellera azabache suelta y puso un poquitín más de empeño en su maquillaje aunque no ocultó sus adorables pecas. También se había tomado la libertad de pintar sus uñas de color rojo. Sabía perfectamente que era una noche especial, por ende trató de verse más especial y no con aquel bochornoso look de esclava del trabajo.

Levi no tardó en aparecer, tocó la puerta y se presentó luciendo un smoquin de color vino. Estaba más que espléndido. Su semblante cambió cuando Mikasa abrió la puerta, dejándola a la vista.

Abrió la boca para por lo menos llamarla por su nombre, sin embargo apenas pudo articular palabra, ¿y cómo hacerlo? Estaba bellísima. Su ropa se moldeaba de manera exquisita a su cremosa piel, los accesorios le daban realce a ciertos puntos como el cuello o las muñecas y verla con maquillaje definitivamente entonaba aún más lo hermosa que era. Para Levi, aquella noche Mikasa se veía aún mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar. Ella, por su parte, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la intensa mirada que él mantenía posada sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó con cierta timidez.

Aún algo embelesado, él asintió y luego de que ella asegurara la cerradura de su hogar con llave, él le abrió la puerta del auto.

—Y, ¿cómo es la gente? —Quiso saber la ojigris. De repente sintió unos nervios tremendos, ¿y si lo hechaba a perder?

—Digamos que es...sensible. —Respondió ya con la vista en el camino— Pero tranquila, mientras llegues conmigo no hará falta que te acerques de más a toda esa bola de engreídos.

Ante esto último trató de relajarse y todo el camino la pasó jugando con sus manos para alivianar los nervios. Después de un par de minutos llegaron a un edificio moderno donde muchos carros de lujo estaban estacionados. Cuando bajaron del automóvil, Mikasa notó que había mucha gente fuera y al entrar al edificio, aún más. Levi entregó los pases y sin problema alguno se adentraron al salón donde habían demasiados cuadros acomodados en las paredes. Había música de un género relajado y electrónico, la iluminación era tenue pero aún así permitía apreciar con claridad alrededor y la gente, de pie, con cigarros o copas de vino en las manos, charlaban en grupos pequeños o extensos. Mikasa notó que la mayoría llevaba vestimenta similar a la de la boutique a la que había ido en la tarde. Todos lucían como unos completos y sensatos intelectuales. Inmediatamente se encogió en su lugar, hasta que Levi le tomó la mano y le dio una mirada segura.

Al momento de dar los primeros pasos, mucha gente volteó y los miró con curiosidad. Levi asentía de vez en cuando y, aunque mucha gente deseaba acercarse y saludarlo o charlar con él, éste se deshacía de ellos con facilidad. Finalmente, se detuvieron frente a un pequeño mural alejado de toda la gente.

—Creí que cuando menos me diera cuenta ya te habría perdido entre la gente. —Murmuró ella con cierto alivio. La parte de la galería donde se encontraban estaba casi en silencio pues la música proveniente del frente ya no alcanzaba a sonar tanto en aquel lugar. Estaba casi que desierto, pues sólo ellos dos estaban presentes.

—Dije que no me separaría de ti. —Contestó Levi, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y dio dos pasos al frente. Su azulada mirada se paseó con sutileza en la pintura que tenía enfrente. Mikasa lo imitó nada más por que sí— ¿Qué es lo que ves aquí?

—Veo a distintos animales con piernas largas en un desierto. —Obvió.

—¿Y? ¿Qué más ves, Mikasa? O debería decir, ¿qué sientes al ver esta pintura?

Ella tuvo que mirar por más tiempo el cuadro para definir con exactitud que la hacía sentir. Tras comprenderlo, su piel se estremeció.

—Me da escalofríos, una sensación de vértigo. —Levi la miró con atención— Me imagino arriba de aquel elefante, da un paso y me hace perder el equilibrio, entonces caigo.

—Representa el relato recogido en la Leyenda áurea por Atanasio de Alejandría. —Comentó y Mikasa sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

—Levi, me siento tonta. —Admitió con la mirada desviada— Toda mi vida e estudiado lo científico. No tengo ni una pizca de talento artístico o cultural, a diferencia de ti, yo nose reconocer el arte, no lo entiendo.

Él sonrió.

—Todas las personas en este mundo son diferentes. No hay personas iguales, hay quienes comparten gustos u opiniones, sí. Pero nadie es idéntico a otra persona en ámbitos generales. Cuando Salvador Dalí hizo esta obra, se inspiró en el relato de Atanasio. Pero no se puede pretender que cuando la gente vea esta pintura, automáticamente piense en lo mismo que Dalí. No se trata de entender o apreciar el arte, se trata de descifrar con el sentido de la vista lo que una obra puede llegar a hacernos sentir, incluso si no nos provoca nada, está bien.

Mikasa casi se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Sabes por qué te pedí que me acompañaras esta noche? —La pelinegra negó— Por que tú y el arte comparten algo en común —esta vez lo miró con auténtica curiosidad, Levi esbozó una media sonrisa— _Ambas son una fábrica de suspiros._

Sus grises ojos se abrieron aún más y el sonrojo se hizo más fuerte, tuvo que avanzar hacia el cuadro de alado para ocultar la notoria reacción que sus palabras causaron. Levi sólo pudo observarla con cierta gracia y orgullo, qué bien se sentía ser el causante de tal reacción en ella.

.

La noche transcurrió mejor de lo que ella esperaba. Durante todas esas horas permanecieron juntos, Levi nunca se separó de ella, admiraron cada cuadro que les llamaba la atención y dentro de poco, Mikasa quedó enganchada a cada pintura exhibida. No se sentía como una alta conocedora del arte de la pintura, pero al menos ya no estaba tan perdida, todo gracias a Levi.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Le preguntó él cuando ambos estuvieron dentro del auto.

—Un poco.

Mikasa creyó que la llevaría a algún lugar a comer algo ligero, pero se sorprendió bastante cuando el camino marcaba rumbo hacia el departamento de Levi.

—¿Por qué me traes aquí? —Preguntó, pero él no contestó. Tan sólo la tomó de la mano y la condujo dentro del hotel.

Una vez dentro, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la primera vez que fue. Todo seguía como siempre. Mikasa se acercó al balcón y un aire frío la recibió, pero poco le importó ante tal vista. Era ya un poco tarde pero la ciudad seguía activa. Podían visualizarse mucha luces de diferentes colores y distribuidas por todos lados, arriba, abajo, en fila o en grupos, moviéndose o estáticas. La noche realmente no conocía la calma y eso era algo que Mikasa no sabía. Creía que la noche era para descansar y dormir después de un día cansado, pero estaba equivocada.

—Mikasa. —Salió de su reflexión cuando él la llamó y se dio cuenta del aroma que había. Se acercó hacia Levi, que estaba en la cocina— Come. —Le dijo, poniendo un plato frente a ella y otro frente a él.

Ambos se sentaron a comer. Él había hecho una sencilla sopa de lima, que estaba realmente deliciosa, así que cenó con gusto.

—No tenía idea de que cocinaras tan bien. —Murmuró Mikasa con una tenue sonrisa.

—En realidad soy pésimo, ésto es lo único que sé hacer.

Ella se rió y prosiguió a terminar con su plato hasta que después de terminar la cena, Levi recogió los platos y los lavó.

—Ven conmigo. —Le dijo él saliendo de la cocina, entraron a una amplia habitación donde había una gran cómoda, dos puertas que imaginó una comunicaba al armario y la otra a un baño, también una cama con capacidad para quizás tres personas entre otro tipo de mueblería y decoraciones. La recámara lucía muy masculina y el aroma que Levi tenía se respiraba en aquella habitación.

Mikasa se sintió algo incómoda pues a su mente llegó la idea de que en aquella cama también dormía la novia de Levi, Petra; tuvo la impresión entonces de que era una intrusa y no debía estar ahí. Era un pensamiento sumamente incongruente pues ella había permitido que Levi invadiera la misma cama que compartía con Eren. La culpabilidad la azotó de manera violenta en ese momento.

—¿Estás bien? —Oyó la voz del ojiazul, sacándola así de sus pensamientos.

—Eh, sí. Creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera. —Dijo, había un hilo de confusión en su voz y el pelinegro lo notó enseguida.

Tomó una de sus manos y, sentándose sobre la cama, hizo que ahora ella se acomodara entre sus piernas. Mikasa le estaba dando la espalda y él le apartó con delicadeza el cabello para depositar un delicado beso sobre su hombro.

—Tsk. Mikasa, te confesaré algo; luego de eso, te llevaré a casa si eso es lo que prefieres. —Murmuró con calma. La ojigris giró un poco el cuello para mirarlo y escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Quizá pienses que como estoy con Petra, ella vive conmigo. Pero no es así, ella vivía con sus padres y yo en mi respectiva casa. Hace poco más de un mes que decidí venir a esta ciudad, en parte por asuntos de trabajo y en parte para tomarme unas vacaciones. Petra quiso acompañarme así que se lo permití, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que justo ahora ella viva o duerma bajo este mismo techo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Mikasa con el ceño fruncido.

—Digamos que el por qué es menos complejo de lo que me gustaría que fuera, pero resumiendo, mi privacidad ocupa un puesto sumamente alto en mi lista de cosas primordiales.

—Entonces...¿ella no vive aquí?

—Sí vive aquí. Pero tiene su propia habitación.

—Son muy extraños. —Le dijo con una ligera sonrisa. De alguna u otra manera aquella confesión había calmado su malestar emocional.

—Como sea, ¿quieres que te lleve de regreso?

—No, creo que tengo mucho sueño como para resistir otro viaje. —Murmuró fingiendo voz cansada y seguidamente un ligero bostezo.

Levi, sintiéndose satisfecho, recostó a Mikasa a su lado y la abrazó por su espalda.

Era ya muy de noche y apesar de que los ojos les picaban un poco a ambos por el sueño que la hora marcaba, no se permitieron dormir y no fue precisamente un acto sexual el responsable, si no el conversar, escucharse, oler el aroma y acariciar con toques meramente inocentes la piel del otro.

—Nosé si ya eras consciente de esto, pero soy un gran fan de la poesía. —Le dijo él, cosa que logró sorprenderla.

—¿Tú? ¿El sabelotodo amargado con cara de odio a todos por parecerse a la misma mierda? —Preguntó con ironía y una sonrisa contenida.

—Aunque no lo creas, Mikasa. Leer y escribir poesía es otro de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

—Entonces..., dime algo, lo que sea que se te venga a la mente. Sólo así te creeré.

.

La velada marcó un momento mágico cuando ella, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración calmada, escuchó lo que Levi, viéndola con ojos cálidos y con sus manos entrelazadas con las de ella, le susurró al oído.

 _»En el roce, en el contacto_

 _en la inefable delicia_

 _de la suprema caricia_

 _que desemboca en el acto_

 _hay el misterioso pacto_

 _del espasmo delirante_

 _en que un cielo alucinante_

 _y un infierno de agonía..._

—¿Sigo? —Preguntó con voz ronca y Mikasa asintió apresuradamente.

 _»...se funden cuando eres mía_

 _y soy tuyo en un instante._

—Décima muerte, Nostalgia de la muerte. —Finalizó.

Para cuando la voz masculina se apaciguó, el corazón de Mikasa bombeaba con demasiada fuerza y su piel se había estremecido con violencia. Seguido de ello, unas sorpresivas ganas de llorar la aplastaron sin piedad, así que sólo atinó a darse la vuelta y esconder el rostro en el cuello de su amante.

Había sido tan sorprendente y la abrumaba lo que él, con unas cuantas palabras la hacía sentir. Pero era un ritmo que continuamente sentía a su lado, desde el primer momento en que lo vio en aquella conferencia.

Levi era especial, lo que le permitía traspasar aquel don a todo lo que hacía, hasta tal punto de contagiarla a ella, haciéndola sentirse especial cuando estaba a su lado.

.

 **C** reo que a partir de ahora la historia estará llena de miel y corazones sin duda este podría convertirse en uno de mis capítulos favoritos.

Espero que les haya gustado muchísimo, constantemente tengo dudas en cuanto a la actitud que los personajes toman pero bueno, creo que eso es culpa del espíritu romántico que llevo en mi interior jajaja

El poema de Levi se basó en una imagen que vi en IG, de hecho he estado basándome como no tienen idea en imágenes con frases que voy encontrando por internet para seguir con el desarrollo de la historia. Me parece divertido por que una persona común al ver esas imágenes piensa en su novio, crush o en esa persona especial a la que quiere, pero en mi caso, yo pienso en el Levi y Mikasa de esta historia XD es como "esta imagen es perfecta para Amantes" lol.

Para @Cerisier Jin: me sorprendió y a la vez alegró mucho el último review que dejaste pues me parece que te tomas el tiempo de analizar lo que sucede permitiéndote descubrir o quizá intuir muchas cosas que algunas otras chicas aún no. Estoy muy contenta de que leas mi historia, un sincero agradecimiento.

Muchísimas gracias si llegaste hasta aquí y aún más si te atreviste a comentar tu opinión, negativa o positiva sobre esta parte de la historia.

Nos vemos pronto, besos.

Oink.


	9. Capítulo ocho

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es enteramente mía.**

 **Notas de la escritora al final.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrí los ojos abruptamente y me incorporé de un ágil movimiento, mi cabeza dio vueltas unos segundos pero poco me importó cuando una inmensa ola de estrés y preocupación abarcó todo mi ser.

Con un pequeño grito logré levantarme por completo de la cama tomando por sorpresa a Levi, que me miró entre confundido y adormecido. Yo sólo estaba asustada.

—¿Qué tienes? —Me preguntó, para posteriormente enterrar el rostro entre las almohadas.

—¿Cómo que qué tengo? ¿Qué hora es? ¡Levi, levántate! —Tomé una almohada y con esta le pegué en la espalda, el hecho de que el estuviera demasiado tranquilo solo aumentaba aún más mi pequeña crisis nerviosa— ¡Tengo que ir a trabajar! Dios, estaré en severos problemas si no llego en diez minutos, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¡Jean! Jean me ayudará, claro, como no se me...

—Mikasa, tranquilízate. —Su voz me interrumpió y mientras me ponía los zapatos sentí su cuerpo detrás mío y sus labios besando mi cuello. Aquello logró tranquilizarme por unos breves segundos hasta que nuevamente mi pequeña crisis nerviosa volvió a atacar.

—Tienes que llevarme al laboratorio pronto, porfavor.

—Lo haré, pero ve a lavarte la cara. Mientras prepararé algo. —Murmuró para posteriormente salir de la habitación.

.

Ya en su auto, con rumbo hacia el laboratorio, tenía una tostada con maní en la boca y mis manos se hallaban ocupadas tratando de arreglar el maquillaje corrido debajo de mis ojos. Levi estaba demasiado tranquilo, incluso le había dado tiempo de cambiarse de ropa, mientras que yo era todo lo contrario.

Gracias al cielo, aparcó en el estacionamiento y ambos bajamos del auto para entrar al establecimiento.

Juré que mi alma se drenó hacia mis pies cuando mi padre, que hablaba con una asistente, se hallaba de pie justo en la recepción, frente a nosotros. Levi colocó una mano sobre mí hombro como signo de fortaleza y después se acercó hacia mi padre.

—Buenos días, Jeremy. —Lo saludó con total calma, mi padre le dedicó una mirada extraña, que se borró al instante con una más dócil.

—Levi, no me dijiste que estarías de visita. —Murmuró con una fría sonrisa y luego su mirada se posó en mí, así que me acerqué con paso apresurado— Mikasa, ¿ya viste la hora? —Su tono de voz cambió.

—Sí, yo...

—Yo soy el responsable de esto. Hace una hora, mientras manejaba hacia algún restaurante donde poder desayunar, la vi haciendo fila para comprar un café en la calle. No pude evitar invitarla a comer conmigo, desafortunadamente no medimos el tiempo. —Exclamó con real convincencia.

Un quisquilloso silencio se produjo luego de su explicación, hasta que finalmente mi padre suspiró y acto seguido me ordenó empezar con mis labores del día. Logré despedirme de Levi con la mano y rápidamente me marché hacia mi oficina.

Luego de cinco minutos, ya estaba más tranquila justo encima de la comodidad de mi silla y con la mente ocupada en ciertos registros del edificio. Entonces la puerta de mi oficina se abrió y posteriormente se cerró. Cuando alcé la vista vi a mi padre, su mirada era severa y ésto solo me produjo un escalofrío.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios pasa contigo? —Comenzó.

Tardé unos segundos antes de contestar, estaba temerosa. Realmente nose como por un momento pude estar en calma y creer que todo seguiría su curso.

—De qué hablas.

Su mirada se achicó aún más y su semblante incrementó su severidad. Conocía perfectamente bien esa mirada, sabía con máxima seguridad lo que se avecinaba, por ende, mi esencia fue teletrasnportada a cuando tenía 15 años y mi padre se enteró que Rico Brzenska había salido con dos puntos por arriba de mí en el exámen final de química. Ese día terminé llorando silenciosamente en mi habitación, hasta que me cansé y finalmente quedé dormida. Recibí la primer reprimenda de mi vida y mi padre no había tenido ni un ápice de delicadeza, por otra parte, tan sólo habían transcurrido dos semanas desde la muerte de mi madre.

—Sabes perfectamente bien de lo que te estoy hablando. —Comenzó, su voz, sonando fría, autoritaria y calculadora, como siempre— Pero aún así, déjame refrescar tu, al parecer, retardada memoria; —aquello me hizo encogerme en mi lugar y saber que no querría escuchar lo que a continuación vendría— primero, faltas al trabajo, y esta es la segunda vez que lo haces en menos de un mes. Segundo, no respondes mis mensajes y mis llamadas. Tercero, sabes perfectamente bien que soy un hombre ocupado y aún así tengo que ir a buscarte a tu casa, en la cuál no te encontrabas, como si fuera tu nana. Cuarto, no obedeces y mucho menos respetas a tu marido, quién no está aquí y buscas la estúpida razón de pelearte con él. Y quinto, sumado a lo anterior, llegas tarde esta mañana con una excusa de que fuiste a desayunar con otro hombre que no se trata de tu esposo. —Él sonaba tranquilo, pero supe que en realidad tenía furia contenida. Su mandíbula se tensó y apretó los dientes, marcando su estructura facial. —Dime, ¿es así como te he educado? ¿Cómo una total irresponsable, inconsciente, irrespetuosa y...? Sólo no diré lo último por que el vocabulario no es acorde a mis principios. —Su voz, tan fría y afilada, junto con todo ese argumento bastaron para lastimarme.

Mi mirada gris, algo cristalizada y que desde hacía un buen rato lidiaba con una fiera lucha por mantenerle la mirada, bajó rápidamente hacia mis pies. Ya no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Más te vale procurar no cometer otra falta, por el bien de tu matrimonio y el de tu trabajo. Sabes de antemano que no permitiré a una mediocre trabajando en lo que tanto me costó construir. -Su callosa mano se posó en mí mentón y jaló sin cuidado de este para obligarme a mirarlo- Y ni se te ocurra volver a desobedecerme o te enterarás de las consecuencias, Mikasa.

Luego de marcharse, dejó en mí y en el ambiente un aire frío.

Aunque me costara admitirlo, tenía toda la razón. Defraudé su confianza. Desde la secundaria, siempre quise sobresalir en todo lo que conllevaba la escuela, para enorgullecerlo y ganarme su respeto. Pero desde hacía días que mis desiciones me estaban llevando al borde del abismo. No podía pensar en la sola idea de ser una decepción para mí padre. Y cuando me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a serlo, un amenazante miedo me embargó.

Me aterraba el fracaso, el declive, la decepción, el rechazo, pero por sobre todo, significar una vergüenza para mí padre. Para él, que tanto había logrado a base de arduo y puro trabajo el lugar y el renombre que tenía sobre mucha gente con influencias. Sabía perfectamente que intentaba guiarme por el camino de la grandeza, para que me convirtiera en una mujer digna y reconocida en el medio de la salud.

Yo aspiraba a ser como él en pocas palabras, por eso no podía desviarme del camino. Tenía que ordenar mis prioridades y plantearme una sola pregunta; lo que estoy haciendo, ¿realmente es lo correcto?

Levi llegó para cambiar mi rutina, antes de él las cosas seguían su cauce, como un río, pero tal parece que ahora él solo era una gran piedra en el medio que estaba desviando o inclusive deteniendo la corriente. Llegó sin permiso o sin aviso alguno y se instaló en mi vida con demasiada facilidad. Y desde entonces me tenía de arriba a abajo, mi mente volaba en las nubes y rebuscaba por nuevos mundos. Mis emociones no podían ser leídas o adivinadas pues la probabilidad de que se alborotaran o bien se calmaran estando a su lado eran igual de inciertas. Si no hacía algo pronto, aquella piedra que cortaba el paso del río, terminaría arrastrando la corriente hacia otro lado, desviando el camino y, al mismo tiempo, secando lo que alguna vez fue un río.

Entonces tomé un respiro profundo y con manos indecisas marqué su número en mi celular, el cual, posteriormente me llevé al oído. Esperé tres tonadas hasta que finalmente contestó.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —Su voz me causó una serenidad inmensa y por un breve momento me arrepentí de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero mi lado más sensato me recordó lo que era mejor para mí y mi futuro.

—Levi. —Exclamé— Quiero que nos tomemos un tiempo. —Mi voz sonó opaca.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que es lo mejor para los dos. Lo estuve pensando por un largo momento y... —por la otra línea había un silencio sepulcral— sería una buena desición separarnos.

—¿Una buena desición? ¿Lo mejor para los dos, dices? —Preguntó con creciente ironía— Por que a mí me suena que sería lo mejor para tu padre.

—No, no es eso. —Negué con rapidez— Es sólo que necesito tiempo para pensar con claridad.

—No voy a discutir esto por teléfono, Mikasa. Si tienes algo que decirme entonces ahora mismo iré a verte.

—Levi, no lo hagas, vas a meterme en problemas si vienes. —La conversación se estaba volviendo más pesada y con el pasar de los segundos sentía una presión cada vez mas fuerte en mi pecho.

—¡Precisamente ese es el problema! No puedo verte por que tienes miedo de tu padre. Por una vez en tu vida actúa en base a tus propias desiciones. —Se oía molesto, y eso me desesperaba— No estás tomando en cuenta tu felicidad, ¿que nos tomemos un tiempo? Es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado, no me vengas con ese tipo de basuras, Mikasa.

—Levi, basta. Sólo quiero saber si este juego de los amantes nos llevará a un buen lugar. O si sólo estoy arriesgando todo lo que tengo por nada.

Tras mis palabras un nuevo silencio apareció, donde ni siquiera su respiración se oía. Mis últimas palabras fueron duras y hasta a mí me dolieron, pero no tanto como las siguientes.

—Si crees que no valgo nada entonces te dejaré en paz.

—Levi —Cortó la llamada antes de poder disculparme.

Miré la pantalla del celular, confirmando que nuestra conversación había finalizado. Mi mirada se perdió en un punto indescriptible, y con ello mi cabeza pareció dar vueltas y vueltas.

Era lo correcto, estaba segura.

Pero no se sentía de esa manera, entonces, no estaba segura.

Masajeé mis sienes y tomé una gran bocanada de aire. Mi cabeza comenzaba a punzar así que sin perder un segundo más tomé mi bolsa, que estaba en el suelo y la abrí para buscar mis pastillas, sin embargo, antes de poder encontrarlas, me di cuenta del sobre rojo que había dentro. ¿Qué era? ¿Un estado de cuenta del banco? No recordaba haberlo metido en mi bolsa. La curiosidad pudo más conmigo así que con ayuda de mis llaves recorté la parte superior. Saqué el contenido encontrándome con una hoja de textura suave y finamente delgada, entonces, sorpresivamente mis ansias aumentaron a medida que la desdoblaba y por un breve momento mi corazón se detuvo cuando me di cuenta de que era una carta escrita a puño con bastante pulcritud y las letras estaban en cursiva.

 _"E_ s _un hecho que no tenemos los mismos gustos o la misma perspectiva sobre las cosas. Es verdad que lo único que podría unirnos es esta desbordante entrega por una ciencia de la salud, pero es aquello justo lo que quiero Mikasa, enseñarte mi mundo, mis gustos, mi propia perspectiva y las cosas que me mueven. Por que la manera en que tu rostro refleja la sorpresa que sientes al ser parte de un nuevo descubrimiento me hacen sentir complacido; complacido de haber sido yo quien te introdujera en un gusto que nunca antes te hubieras atrevido a conocer._

 _Estas letras son testigos de una avasallante promesa, tenlo por seguro._

 _Atentamente, Levi."_

Cuando terminé de leer fue como si un advenimiento de razón llegara a mí, demasiado agresivo. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, por que quizá mi padre tuviera razón, la manera poco profesional en la que me estaba convirtiendo era vergonzoso. Pero poco importaba eso cuando la persona que más estaba siendo un soporte en mi vida no quería volver a verme, no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así, por lo que tomé mis cosas y busqué a Jean.

—Me acaba de hablar el profesor de la Universidad, dice que es importante que vaya ahora mismo. Por favor cúbreme hasta que regrese.

No lo dejé terminar pues antes de ver siquiera como asentía repetidas veces con la cabeza, me marché.

Rumbo el trayecto unos nervios inmensos comenzaron a apoderarse de cada milímetro de mi ser, y preguntas como ¿qué haré una vez que esté ahí? ¿qué voy a decirle en cuanto lo vea? No dejaban de rondar por mi mente. Sin embargo, tuve que dejar todo aquello atrás cuando finalmente me encontré frente a la puerta de su penthouse. Me pasé el interior de las manos una vez más por encima de mi falda y toqué tres veces la puerta. En cuestión de segundos quien me abrió la puerta fue Petra, la cual me miró con curiosidad y recelo al mismo tiempo. Su presencia ahí no significaba otra cosa más que la destrucción de mis planes y prontamente los nervios volvieron a atacar, aunque definitivamente no iba a dejar perder mi oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, aún estando o no ella ahí.

—Hola, ¿se encuentra Levi?

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Ahm, vine a dejarle unos informes. —Contesté con cierta inseguridad.

—Ya veo, ¿y dónde están? No los veo contigo. —Murmuró viéndome con una ceja alzada. Entonces reparé en que no llevaba nada conmigo más que mi bolso, por lo que mi mentira no era nada convincente.

—¡Oh, los olvidé en el carro! —Dije tras hecharle una breve mirada a mí bolsa— ¿Podrías decirle que iré por ellos al estacionamiento y subo rápido?

—No lo creo. —Petra negó con la cabeza y después suspiró con notable fastidio— Acabo de llegar hace como media hora, fui a un spa con mi hermana ¿sabes? Y cuando entro me encuentro con un mensaje de Levi diciendo que se fue de la ciudad por unas horas, ¿puedes creer que no me esperó para llevarme con él?

—¿Qué?

—Sí..., dijo que necesitaba resolver un asunto muy importante. —Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces... creo que mejor le doy los informes después. —Murmuré con voz pausada.

Después de aquello regresé al laboratorio muy pensativa. ¿Nuestra discusión tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que Levi se hubiera ido? No lo sabía con certeza, pero la situación me estaba consumiendo. En verdad me sentía mal por haber dicho lo que dije, después de todo durante éstos últimos días fue él quien me hizo sentir como una mujer renovada, al menos por cierto lapso de tiempo. No era justo y realmente quería disculparme para arreglar las cosas, pero ahora que él no se encontraba en la ciudad, la espera sería casi eterna.

.

Organicé mis ideas de tal manera que el incidente de la llamada quedara por lo menos guardado en lo más recóndito de mis memorias, esto, por que en definitiva no dejaría que mi vida personal hiciera mella en mis asuntos laborales.

Me disponía a hacer una llamada cuando la puerta de mi oficina sonó, por lo que a paso normal me dirigí a ella y tras abrirla pude asegurar que en mi mirada un brillo apareció. Frente a mí había un enorme arreglo de flores constituidas por margaritas, claveles, dalias y rosas, las cuales eran mis flores favoritas, así mismo, no pude ver a la persona que las sostenía debido al tamaño del arreglo floral.

—¿Con la Señorita Mikasa Ackerman? —Entonces el arreglo bajó unos centímetros, permitiéndome ver unos destellantes ojos esmeralda.

—¡Eren! —Exclamé con suma sorpresa, la reacción que mi cuerpo experimentó fue indescriptible, sorpresa, euforia y un apretón en mi abdomen. Fue un momento de suma dicha que me empujó a abrazar al hombre que tenía frente a mí— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dije en un susurro.

—Quise regresar un poco antes y darte la sorpresa. —Escuché su risa, que calmó el mar de emociones que sentía. Prontamente me separé de él y tomé su regalo el cual coloqué sobre la mesita de centro que había en la pequeña sala de mi oficina— ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó abrazándome por la espalda.

—Claro que sí, no pensé que recordaras que estas son mis flores favoritas. —Exclamé con una radiante sonrisa.

—Lo bien aprendido nunca se olvida. ¿Aún recuerdas aquellas veces en las que iba a tu casa con un ramo de flores como disculpa por todas esas veces en que te hice sentir mal? —Yo asentí con la cabeza, lo recordaba perfectamente bien— Ésta ocasión no es la excepción. Mikasa, la otra noche me porté horrible contigo, por eso, quiero que me perdones.

Esta vez dejé salir un suspiro y bajé la mirada, esa noche realmente me hizo sentir mal hasta tal punto de hacerme llorar, y luego estuvo Levi, quién calmó mi pena. Me sentí como una traidora, tanto con él como con Eren. Con Levi, por decirle que no valía nada, cuando realmente era el hombre más increíble y con Eren, por que apesar de que las cosas no marchaban bien y teníamos nuestras disputas, en aquel momento se había esforzado y disculpado para arreglar las cosas, siendo que yo estaba engañándolo.

Nuevamente, mi interior fue atacado por un incesante remolino de emociones, pero esta vez ya no era alegría o sorpresa, si no angustia, confusión, aflicción, culpa y la lista continuaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

.

.

 _Abrí la puerta y me encaminé a la mesa más alejada del lugar, donde tomé asiento frente a aquel hombre delgado, con largas piernas, cabello largo y pómulos hundidos. Junté mis manos encima de la mesa y lo miré con expresión fría._

 _—Sobrino, hasta que al fin llegas. —Su voz áspera y burlona se hizo presente acompañado de una sonrisa gatuna—Y bien, ¿qué tienes por decirme?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAN, CHAN, CHANNNN.**

 **Si antes la trama principal era el hecho que Mikasa y Levi fueran amantes, algo nuevo llega para tomar protagonismo.**

 **¿Pueden adivinar de qué trata esta última escena?**

 **Agradecimientos turbo especiales a Cerisier Jin y a Karlin** **-Zeldi, por que sus reviews son más de lo que podría pedir y de verdad que siempre me alegran y motivan, el otro dia al leerlos me puse a llorar jajajaja**

 **Sin más que decir, gracias por leer esta historia y aún más por dejar un review y darle en favoritos.**

 **Oink.**


End file.
